Being Human
by Darkness of the moon
Summary: When backup is needed Arcee and Bumblebee get called to help get the Prime relic the others have found, but when it unexplainably turns them human in an accident they have to find some way of getting back to normal, but will they want to?
1. Chapter 1 (Just another Drive)

**Well heres my first ever fanfic. Nothing really important happened this chapter just some plot building and that kind of thing. It's also really short.**

**I don't really like Vince, I actually hate him so I may exagerate his "Bullying". Oh and When you see their name underlined and bold that's whos talking in the story, You all are probebly smart enough to figure that out but I still thought I should tell you.**

**Okay, here goes chapter 1!**

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Arcee and I sat outside of Jack, Miko, and Raf's school in vehicle mode.

Arcee groaned next to me, if any human had heard it all they see and hear is a blue motorcycle creating some kind of noise and would stalk away completely confused.

"Bee, why did we _have_ to race here?" She asked putting much emphasis on _have._

"What do you mean?" I beeped at her.

She sighed then responded, "If we had just come here at normal speed we would have gotten here right when they were let out of school."

She turned her front tire to face me. "But _no_, you wanted to see who's faster so we went way over the speed limit getting here 10 minutes early."

I could tell by her voice that she wasn't serious, well maybe a little but she wasn't mad.

I paused then after a few astroseconds I stated, "You're just mad that I won."

She flinched a little then sighed and uttered, "Fine, let's just say that."

The bell to the school went off finally and kids rushed out, a lot of them taking pictures of me, Urbana 500's I guess are pretty cool according to them.

Out ran Miko first, she was always excited to finally leave school. Miko spotted us and ran over smiling.

"Where's Bulk?" she asked turning toward Arcee since she can't quite understand me with my broken voice box.

"He went with Optimus and Smokescreen to look for a relic they think they found the coordinates for."

She groaned.

Jack and Raf came out next. They were talking about something when Vince bashed into Raf having him fall on the ground. Thankfully he was on the last step so he didn't tumble down the stairs.

"Oh sorry about that, at least if you got all scratched up you'll match that ugly car you always drive around in." He then walked away laughing to himself.

Jack helped Raf up. Raf's knees had scratches on them but it wasn't too bad.

"What a jerk." Jack mumbled to himself but all of us could hear him.

"You alright Raf?" I beeped to him as he came to my right door.

He looked up at my window and smiled, "Ya, I'm fine Bee. Oh and you're not ugly in vehicle mode either."

"Hey Jack!" Miko shouted with excitement. "Do you think I can ride on Arcee today, Pleeeeeaaaaase!?" She begged.

Jack looked at Arcee as Miko hopped from anticipation in place.

"Don't look at me, I don't really care." Arcee said flatly.

Jack sighed and knodded his head.

"Rock On!" Miko shouted as she hopped on Arcee.

I opened my door to Raf and Jack. Jack sighed again as he got in the back allowing Raf to sit in the front. Perhaps he felt a little bad that Raf got hurt.

Arcee reversed and drove out of the school parking lot. I followed.

When we got out of town and on the road that led to base I finally approached Raf on what happened with Vince.

"What was all that stuff with Vince, when did he start messing with you?" I beeped to Raf.

Raf looked at the monitor next to my steering wheel and Jack stopped leaning his head on his fist.

"I'm not quite sure, just a couple days ago I guess, that's the first time he's done anything physical."

"Well, do you know why?" I asked him.

Jack must have guessed what I asked because he immediately announced, "Because he's my friend, and to get at me he's attacking him."

Everyone went silent even Miko who while Raf, Jack, and I were talking, she was asking why Arcee doesn't want to play Rock music.

Suddenly when it was beginning to get awkward Ratchet contacted Arcee.

* * *

**Arcee**

After a riveting conversation between Bee and the 2 boys riding in him, Ratchet contacted my comm Link.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, are you there?"

"Ratchet, we're here what's the problem?" I answered and questioned at the same time.

It took him a couple astroseconds but he finally announced, "It appears that Optimus, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen found the relic."

"Okay that's great, why did you have to contact us?" I asked probably with more attitude than I intended.

"There was an ambush when they got to the relic; Megatron is there along with many other decepticons. They said they need backup." Ratchet said surprisingly more calm than usual.

"Okay Ratchet we're on our way, but quick question, why so calm, usually you'd be blowing a gasket by now."

He paused then resumed in the conversation, "Well Smokescreen informed me before I contacted you that, and I quote Optimus is whooping Megatrons aft."

"Oh, well I guess that would calm anyone's nerves, like I said me should be there in about quarter joor." I told him before I turned my comm link with him off.

Bumblebee to the side of me waited a couple astroseconds before asking just like before,

"Want to race?"

* * *

**Well there it was, first chapter of my first fanfic *sigh* hope it wasn't to bad.**

**So let me know if theres any bad grammer thats just really itching at your brain. and if any of you have ideas I'm all for adding things. I already have the outline of how the stories going to progress but like I said I'm open to ideas. **

**Thanks for reading next chapter should be up in a day or two!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Humans are more fragile)

**Bumblebee**

Arcee and I sped down the dirt and gravel road that went through Jasper Nevada's desert. Rock and dust flew up from our tires hitting my windows.

Miko was screaming happily on Arcee as a thrill seeker would. Jack and Raf were laughing in their seats as the force was driving them into their cushions.

As we kept driving we saw our Autobot base, a large plateau just a little ways off the side of the road.

We zoomed through the entrance, Arcee slowed down at my side steadily. I was having a few issues with slowing down; it was taking a bit longer to do it.

"Bee slow down would you!" Arcee yelled as we neared the end of the tunnel.

It seemed that we were going a bit too fast for the second time racing in one day.

I zipped past the end of the tunnel.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet screeched

"Bee!" Arcee hollered in fear of the human companions inside.

I began to transform throwing Jack and Raf out in midair. Before we hit the wall I caught them.

Then I ran into a large machine that I'm guessing was important.

"Bumblebee, I needed that!" Ratchet scolded as he came running over.

I had Raf and Jack in my hands and I pinned my hands to my chest so they wouldn't get hurt. Arcee didn't know this and came rushing over.

"Jack, Raf, are you okay!"

I began to stand up with both of them still in my hands. Ratchet helped me up.

"We're fine Arcee! Not even a scratch!" Jack yelled.

"Well not completely fine. My glasses fell off somewhere." Raf informed everyone.

**Arcee**

Bumblebee put Raf and Jack down after he got into an accident. Jack and Raf wobbled over to an area near a wall probably feeling a bit dizzy.

Meanwhile Bee was searching around the room which now had a few pieces of whatever the machine they ran into was. He was most likely trying to come across Rafael's glasses.

"Bee!" I blurted trying to get his attention. He looked up with his big blue optics. Those eyes never cease to catch my attention. Everyone has optics, well not the humans but close to everyone at the base. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Optimus, Smokescreen, even I have blue optics, but his, they always look hopeful, even after he got his voice box ripped out by Megatron, he still had the same eyes.

"You know you could have seriously hurt Jack and Raf." I informed him in a scolding tone.

He looked at the two boys who were leaning against a wall watching us. He turned to face me again.

"It's not like I meant to, I was having trouble slowing down." He explained in beeps to me as he took one step forward.

After that one step we heard a shattering sound. Bee's eyes went wide as he lifted his foot. Under it was a pair of lenses shattered with a bent frame.

Bumblebee made a whimpering sound with his damaged voice box as he picked up the bent frame. He walked over to Raf and handed them to him.

Rafael looked up at Bumblebee and gave a faint smile as he comforted him by saying, "It's alright, it was an accident."

"This is all very great but it just so happens the machine you just bumped into was the satellite detecting if Optimus, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen are online still, stupid human technology, so if I were you to I'd get out there to help."

Bumblebee beeped to himself as he walked over to the ground bridge signaling for Ratchet to start it up.

Ratchet pulled the lever and stream upon stream of green and blue light exploded in the ground bridge.

Bumblebee turned into his vehicular mode and drove through the ground bridge.

Before I left too I asked once again, "You two sure your alright?" They looked at me confused and replied very layed back like, "We already said yes Cee, its wasn't as bad as you think."

He was right I was being a bit paranoid.

"Ya, okay, just have to worry, humans are more fragile than us, and harder to repair as well."

With that I turned into my vehicular mode motorcycle and zoomed through the ground bridge.


	3. Chapter 3 (battle for the relic)

**Megatron**

"Come on Prime, you can do better than this." I taunted at my old rival.

He jumped back then came charging at me with a large battle cry. He had his blasters bared and was shooting every chance he got.

I kept dodging and in the back of my mind it felt like he was just toying with me.

I shot at him grazing his shoulder plate leaving a small but still noticeable burn mark.

"You're not doing so well Pri-"I paused right behind him opened up a space bridge. Out came The Autobot scout Bumblebee. The exact cybertronian that got his voice box ripped out by me while I stared into his eye. Quite an enjoyable experience for me, can't say the same for him.

Optimus' fist came straight for my face as I stared intently at the yellow bot blocking the view of him transforming into his cybertronian form.

I went flying backwards. As I flew I heard Optimus speak over his comm link ordering, "Bumblebee retrieve the Prime relic, Soundwave is on the move with it." I looked over at Soundwave to see they finally got the relic out of the dirt. He was lifting it out of the ground when I spotted the yellow scout run past.

I sat up laughing.

"You call your scout for backup, and then ordered him to fight with the only other cybertronian who is thought to be mute. Funny how things work out."

Optimus stood cannons pointed right at me. His optics looked focused.

He then stated in a steady tone, "This doesn't have to end this way Megatron, just tell your men to hand over the relic and this battle can be over."

I just smiled, though the smile did eventually exculpate into a laugh. He looked serious when he said it, he always did.

"You never learn Prime; I will never just hand over a prize to you."

He looked at me obviously upset with the outcome of the conversation.

To my left I could see Dreadwing battling the Autobot warrior Smokescreen. He was easily defeating him. He grabbed Smokescreen by the head and threw him far from where he was. How pathetic.

He looked over to me realizing I was cornered by the Prime. He immediately ran and before Optimus realized Dreadwing was there it was too late. Dreadwing tackled Optimus.

I jumped up and readied my cannons facing him.

To the back on me I felt a sharp pain and was forced to lunge forward. I turned immediately revealing that Arcee was standing there, both her guns were out.

Dreadwing out of the corner of my eye went flying. Optimus had gotten rid of him that quickly?

I felt now was a better time than any.

I turned to see the Autobot scout playing tug of war with Soundwave over the relic.

**Bumblebee**

"Soundwave unleash the relic!"

Confused I turned to see Megatron surrounded by Optimus and Arcee.

Optimus' optics widened as he turned his head in my direction.

"Optimus look out!" Arcee yelped running in his direction.

Megatron jumped up and dashed toward Optimus holding him in place while Arcee approached. A couple feet away Soundwave started the relic. I could hear the high beeping sound it made as it charged up. He held it up, pointing at Optimus.

I lunged grabbing hold of it. Soundwave looked at me trying to jerk it away.

Something started emitting from the relic and shocked me making fall back.

A green and blue beam shot out of the relic in direction of Optimus.

Arcee jumped in front of Optimus as the beam hit. It shot into her spark chamber.

Blue and green lines engulfed her body.

Running around her chassis then down her servos finally hitting the ground from her feet.

She hit the ground all the light going out and her optics off lining.

Optimus stood stunned and a maniacal sneer appeared on Megatrons face. He began to chuckle which turned into a laugh.

Optimus' face turned hard and stern.

I hadn't seen him look like that since long before we met Raf, Miko, and Jack.

He grabbed Megatron from behind him and threw him over his head. His battle mask made a loud _thunk_ as it shut around his mouth.

I turned to Soundwave and tackled him knocking the relic out of his hand. I lunged from the ground to grab it but he grabbed my foot and pulled me back.

He flung me a couple feet away then Laserbeak pulled himself off of Soundwave.

Laserbeak went and snatched the relic. He went off into the air. So I pursued him.

A little ways away Optimus was starting to win against Megatron. He had shot Megatron's arm leaving it limp against his side.

Soundwave seeing this ran over to his side. Using his tentacles he tied Optimus' arms together.

Megatron stood up and pointed his gun at my leaders head. Optimus stared at him. He head butted the gun and pulled Soundwave by his own tentacles.

I continued running after Laserbeak when out of nowhere a ground bridge appeared.

No.

It was a space bridge, for the decepticons. Laserbeak aimed for it.

I stopped and tried shooting at him. After a couple shots I succeeded and Laserbeak fell.

I ran over to the fallen decepticon. Seeing the relic had fallen a couple feet away I hurried over to it.

Picking it up I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. Next thing I knew Knockout was blasting my back with his gun.

I turned still holding it toward him. I aimed my blaster at him but instead of shooting back at me he grabbed the relic and looked down at it.

He grinned as he spoke into his comm, "Megatron, it's fully charged for the second shot."

I'm not sure what Megatron said and I didn't want to find out but Knockout then looked at me and stomped on my knee making me fall down then pulled the relic out of my hands.

I quickly got up and sprinted after Knockout. He transformed into vehicle mode and drove past all the mini battles taking place.

I transformed right after him, dodging beams that came out of guns from both sides.

He came to about 15 yards away from where Optimus was battling. With Megatron and Soundwave.

He aimed the relic at Optimus just like last time when Arcee got shot. This time though, no one was near Optimus.

Bulkhead had delt with a hefty supply of normal decepticon sldiors. Smokecreen had gotten up from the battle with Dreadwing and was sprinting towards Optimus taking out decepticon troops along the way. Both were too far away.

The machine had started charging for the fire and was making the same noise last time it fired.

Then everything slowed. Smokescreen and Bulkhead ran toward Optimus' side. Arcee still lay still on the ground. Dreadwing rose and ran toward Optimus as Megatron and Soundwave still battled with him.

Finally I reached Knockout. Then I made my decision for my leaders sake.

I grabbed hold of the relic and stepped in front of it. As it fired It went straight into my spark.

My whole body stung as I felt myself fall to the ground.

The last thing I heard was Megatron bellowing, "No!" and Optimus, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen yelling my name.


	4. Chapter 4 ( After the battle)

**Heres my 4th chapter, heres a "before the storm" chapter. Next ones gonna have alot of drama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arcee**

Slowly my optics began to focus.

I knew right away that I wasn't where I was when I first offlined. That was outside; this I could tell was inside. Bright lights showed above me. And it was obvious I was lying down.

Eventually my vision cleared fully and I felt normal.

I realized that I was in Ratchets medical bay at our base.

Looking over to my right I saw a bright yellow robot who was offlined.

"Bee?" I said to myself as I realized who it was.

No one else was in there except for us two. Ratchet was probably looking over the others because my guess is that we all got away thanks to them.

I'm not quite sure what happened to Bee though.

I started to move to try to get off of the berth. But right as I got on my own two feet Ratchet came in. His optics lit up when he saw me. Both full of annoyance and joy.

"Arcee, you shouldn't get up quite yet, that prime relic messed with your spark, we weren't even certain if you'd come back online."

I asked what happened.

"According to Optimus, it seems the relic affected you and Bumblebee in an unknown way."

"Wait Bumblebee? He was fine when I saw him last." I replied confused.

"After you got shot by the relic, you offlined. In the meantime the relic charged for a second shot. And Bumblebee purposely got shot just like you."

I looked at him. "What a dumb aft" I said aloud.

Ratchet sighed as he scanned me, "Well, as long as you realize that that means your one also then indeed he and you are."

He went up and down a few times with the blue beam of light until it turned off and his servo went back to his side.

He looked at me, "Seems like your fine, though I will want to keep an eye on you, spark damage as you know isn't very good."

I began to stand up as Optimus came in with Smokescreen.

"How are they?" Optimus said simply as he set his optics on me.

"Arcee's vitals are back to normal according to the scans, and since she's back online I'd imagine Bumblebee shouldn't be offline for too much longer."

"You and Bumblebee, always trying to steal the spot light!" Smokescreen stated as he chuckled a little.

I admit I smiled a little. Even though Smokescreen tried being in the spot light more than all the rest of us combined.

Well except Miko, if you count her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw blue flashing.

Then I heard a beeping sound as the light became stable. I turned my head to see Bee sitting up.

"Speak of the devil!" Smokescreen said to no one directly.

Bee swung his legs over the berth slowly as he rubbed his head.

He looked up as his optics focused.

"Uh . . . hey." Bumblebee beeped as he realized we were all looking at him intently.

Ratchet stalked over to him readying his scanner.

He flashed it up and down Bee just like he did with me.

1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 times then he turned it off and put his servo on Bee's shoulder.

"Scans say he's perfectly fine as well. As if nothing happened at all, quite curious isn't it Optimus?"

Optimus stood there looking at Ratchet and Bumblebee but not speaking a word.

He was thinking, thinking very strictly by the look of it.

Ratchet finally spoke up, "Have you ever heard of a Prime relic that does nothing to the being it's used on?"

He looked at Ratchets Optics, "I'm afraid not. Never heard of one that looked like that either. We should keep a keen eye on our comrades for the time being, just in case something happens."

"Way ahead of you on that last part." He said as he nodded.

**Starscream**

"PRIMUS FRAG IT!" Lord Megatron yelled as he slammed his fists down on the table now holding the charging relic.

"We were so close!" He roared as he threw a tube of energon in my direction forcing me to duck.

He clasped the table with his hands bending it a little.

"After all the research, all the work we did finding the relic of the fallen, and then it gets ruined!" He popped holes with his fingers in the table.

"All because of that scout and the femme Autobot." He loosened his grip.

I took a deep breath. It is unusual to have my master calm down by himself; he usually needs good news or something from Soundwave or Shockwave.

He stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back.

He turned towards me his face straight though I could still see the anger he had.

"The femme warrior was part of the plan, taking out their numbers so they had less of a team and more like a few links of a broken chain. But that scout, I should have done more than just tear his voice box out. I should have ended him."

At that moment when I was sure he was going to blow up Soundwave walked in. I never thought I'd be that happy to see him ever.

"Ah, Soundwave, do you have any _good_ news for me, I could really use it." Megatron spoke in a light tone hiding his fury.

Soundwave walked right up to Megatron casually and replayed a recording he had Laserbeak retrieve.

"_I'm afraid not. Never heard of one that looked like that either. We should keep a keen eye on our comrades for the time being, just in case something happens." _ The recording said.

Megatron paused then a chuckle started to come out of his voice box. The chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.

He stopped suddenly still smiling.

"It seems Prime and his mutts do not know what the relic does. My master, the fallen prime had one of the, well, most interesting relics. I can't wait to see what occurs."

Soundwave nodded as he slowly walked away with the door closing behind him. Creepy fellow.

"Perhaps in the time that it takes them to figure out the relic, it will finish charging. It takes 10 earth days to charge for 2 more shots. Isn't that right Shockwave." Megatron asked turning his head to face the silent Shockwave; I didn't even know he was there.

"Yes, it takes 10 earth days. It's logical to think that the Autobot will take a while for them to figure it out. But it is even more logical to think they may negotiate for the answer."

I couldn't help to interject, "And why would they want to negotiate, what would they give us for information?"

"Perhaps the coordinates to their base, we could destroy the Autobots once and for all, that would in fact be logical."

"Yes well put Shockwave, very efficient plan."

Shockwave nodded his head, more like eye and spoke, "Now we just have to wait."

* * *

So how was it. hope I got all the charecter personalities at least a little right.

Like I said next chapter will be better, finally get into the conflict and all of that.

Next chapter should be up in a few days, will probebly get the one after that done over the weekend.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 (Split up)

**Here's chapter 5. I was going to make this two chapter but decided against it and just made it one big chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Ratchet**

Arcee, was getting much better as if nothing happened at all, she was strutting around checking the monitors, working with her servo gun.

Just doing things that Arcee does on a normal basis.

Bumblebee was doing just as well. He was lobbing with Bulkhead. He had asked when he could go back into the field (as always) usually bugging me to find out.

Optimus went out for a drive. He usually does that when he wants to clear his head. I imagine why he would want to; the dicepticons has a prime relic that has an unknown use.

I walked up to Arcee who was working on her servo gun. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

I have to admit that I was even a bit bored on base. All the kids were at school ever since Optimus and Smokescreen drove them home last night. Since Bumblebee and Arcee were offline they couldn't.

She stopped her fiddling with the weapon and looked over her shoulder. She stared at me for a second.

"You know if you actually loosen it a bit, the energon you use for ammo will flow more smoothly. It will allow your shooting to be more accurate as well. See that tube right there." I pointed.

"Wow Ratchet you are really desperate to do something, it's, actually, kinda sad." She loosened the tube then turned her arm into an arm and hand again.

She then strode away most likely going into her room to recharge since she was up all night. Not feeling tired since she was offline for so long.

"Ratchet, when will we be clear to leave the base?" Bumblebee beeped to me from behind.

I turned with and irritated look on my face and opened my mouth to speak when the monitor began to go off.

It's beeping was loud enough for Arcee to apparently hear because she sped out of the corridor that had all of our rooms in it.

"What's going on?" She yelled as she ran over to the monitor where I now stood.

"It looks like the relic that you and Bumblebee got shot with is creating a strong signal."

"Well where at?" Bulkhead questioned.

I zoomed out from the map. And looked up the coordinates.

"It's in New York city." I replied.

I opened the comm. Communicator that was programmed in the horrible human technology to contact Optimus.

"Optimus the relic has a signal I can ground bridge you there, Smokescreen can go with you. It could be a false signal so we should only send backup if needed."

"Ratchet I found the signal of another prime relic. I'll go to check out that signal, have Bulkhead go with Smokescreen to find the signals location. I will come right away if something goes wrong."

I checked the radar again and was shocked to see the signal Optimus found but also another signal in Chicago. That made 3 signals in all

"Optimus, there's a total of 3 relic signals now. What do you want us to do? I asked him in a calm tone even though I was starting to freak out.

He paused for a bit not speaking. Arcee and Bulkhead were questioning how all of it could be possible.

Finally Optimus replied, "We should split up, I will go to the signal I'm already going for. Ratchet stay at base. Bumblebee and Bulkhead go to the second signal in Chicago. Arcee and Smokescreen go to the signal in New York. All of us be ready for any calls for backup, this may be a dicepticon trap."

I immediately dashed over to the ground bridge switch. I looked over to Arcee and Smokescreen. They were both standing waiting for me to open it up.

I put in the coordinates and pushed the switch down.

Lights of the color blue and green exploded in the ground bridge doorway.

Arcee and Smokescreen went into vehicular mode and drove into the ground bridge.

Next was Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they did the same thing. Went into vehicular and drive off.

The comm link to Optimus shut down.

Now it was all up to them to get the relics.

**Optimus**

I drove along the long Nevada dirt and gravel road.

Since it was early according to human standards no one was driving on it, no one at all.

I was following the radar that showed where the relic was. It showed 30 miles north from Jasper.

I was almost there, with only 2 miles to go.

I knew that it had only been a day since Arcee and Bumblebee were shot by the relic. But I didn't feel as to let Bulkhead and Smokescreen to go alone.

I was there around the same area as the signal on the radar.

I scanned around the area.

It was flat desert, small craters everywhere. A couple rocks scattered every few feet.

I turned into my cybertronian self. I lifted rocks. Shifted the dirt and sand that filled craters with my hand and sometimes foot.

But it was nowhere to be found. It was a scam to lure me away.

Right then and there I got a comm call from Ratchet.

"Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead have returned with no luck, I have gotten no word from Arcee and Smokescreen, how are things on your end."

There was no relic in Bumblebee and Bulkheads' location or mine. Now was the question if Arcee and Smokescreen had the relic there or if that was a scam as well.

"No luck here either old friend. We have to rely and wait on Arcee and Smokescreen now." I told him flat out.

"Indeed we must, I will keep that comm open in case they try contacting us." Ratchet responded sounding quite disappointed.

I transformed into my vehicular mode and rove off looking out for any dicepticons that may have been sent to ambush me.

**Bumblebee**

Bulkhead and I had returned after finding no trace that there is or ever was a relic there.

Ratchet had contacted Optimus to find that he too had no luck finding one either.

Ratchet informed me and Bulkhead that Optimus was on his way back and that Arcee and Smokescreen will hopefully contact us soon enough.

Ratchet did his checkups on Bulkhead and I like he always did, even though there were no dicepticons that we fought. Perhaps he was just delirious that there might be something wrong.

The monitor to my side started to make a strange noise. Ratchet looked away from surveying Bulkhead to the monitor.

"Oh primus!" Ratchet screeched.

He ran over to the computer and started typing keys fast. He comm linked to Optimus.

"Optimus, Arcee' signal disappeared from the map. And Smokescreens is fading."

Optimus quickly spoke, "I'm almost there Ratchet, start up the ground bridge. Bumblebee and Bulkhead will go with me."

Ratchet ran over to the switch and pulled it down.

But nothing happened. He pushed it up then down, but again nothing.

He glanced over to the wall. I looked in the same direction.

It was the machine that I had crashed into yesterday while me and Arcee were racing.

"Primus! That's a reactor for the ground bridge. I guess it only had enough juice for the three openings it did today." Ratchet concluded.

I stared at the machine. This was all my fault, I'm the one who crashed into it, if I would have just slowed down then Arcee and Smokescreen wouldn't be in then position.

Just then Optimus zoomed through the tunnel that entered the base.

He skidded to a stop as he exited the tunnel. Then he transformed into a cybertronian.

He stomped over to where we all were standing. "Whats the matter Ratchet?"

"We are unable to open the ground bridge, that's a reactor, since we're missing one the ground bridge only had a limited amount of energon, it ran out over the last 3 openings we did. If we have any hope of getting Arcee and Smokescreen out of there we must fix it." Ratchet explained.

Optimus looked at the reactor then at every one of us.

"Very well, how long will it take to get it operating again?" Optimus asked.

"About 5 earth hours." Ratchet said glumly.

Optimus nodded.

"But I bet I can get it done in 4." Ratchet smirked.

Optimus smiled a bit.

It was nice to see him smile.

"Then contact me when you have it finished, and then we'll go get Arcee and Smokescreen."

Ratchet gave a nod and turned to me. "You, you're going to help me, it'll take a shorter amount of time."

"If I must, then let's get going." I told him.

We turned toward the machine and dived in.

**Optimus**

It was rather nerve wracking and disappointing to find out that we could not leave to get Smokescreen and Arcee.

I had left the base again. I was going to go get the children from school.

According to the sun it was around 3:00p.m. Half an earth hour late.

I had the school in my sight. I drove the turn and stopped in front of the school.

It was quite exciting for me; I had never picked the children up. It was a new experience for me.

They were sitting on the steps leaning against the fencing and their own fists. Apparently they did not realize that I was there.

I honked my horn which was louder than Interpreted. Birds flew out of surrounding trees and pedestrians from across the street jumped and glared in my direction.

The children looked up from the steps. They smiled with excitement but looked confused at the same time.

They dashed over to where I was parked, and I opened the door for them.

They jumped in all of them just fitting.

"Why are you here Optimus?" Jack asked.

"Arcee and Smokescreen have yet to return, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee are at base with Ratchet. I decided I should pick you up."

"This is so awesome! Riding in Optimus, only Agent Fowler has been able to ride with you." Miko yelled.

"Miko stop yelling!" Jack told her.

"I'm not yelling! Oh my gosh, is this your horn." Miko shouted again.

She then continuously beeped the horn. Just like Agent Fowler. Must be a human thing to want to beep a semi's horn.

I stopped at a red light.

Jack immediately ducked down.

To my side was Vince in his car. He looked out his window into my window and saw Jack peeking at him.

He rolled down his car window and yelled, "Why is it every time I see you, you have a brand new trashy vehicle!" He laughed as he skidded away when the light turned green.

I started to drive as well, and made a turn to go down the dirt and gravel road that led to the base.

I drove into the tunnel and slowly slowed down before I came to a stop.

Ratchet was in the room still going through the pieces of the wrecked reactor.

Raf, Miko, and Jack stepped out of my door.

"Where's Bee?" Raf asked immediately probably worrying since he hadn't seen him out of him being offline.

"I asked if he could go get a tube of energon form my med bay." Ratchet said looking up momentarily.

Raf nodded as he thanked Ratchet for telling him. Usually if Ratchets busy he doesn't speak to the children.

Raf ran off into the direction of the med bay.

**Raf**

I ran off after Ratchet told me where Bee was. I was so excited to see him. He was in stasis last time I saw him.

I had the med bay in my sight and quickly opened the door to see my yellow companion.

"Hey Bee!" I yelled up to him.

He turned around and made a happy beep as he saw me.

I smiled at him.

But then a loud sound came from bee as his arm went down to his side and his body jerked.

"Bee?" I said as I took a step closer.

Suddenly light came from his optics. The same beams that appear when cybertronians scan vehicles to use as their vehicular mode.

The beams went up down aimed right at me.

He was scanning me!

I ran out of the med bay, more like sprinted out of the med bay.

I came up to Ratchet panting.

"Rafael what's the matter." Optimus asked.

I tried saying in bursts, "Something . . . is . . . wrong . . . with . . . Bee . . ."

Ratchet looked up from the pieces of scrap on the floor.

"What do you mean something's wrong with Bumblebee?"

* * *

**There it was, what did you think of it, hoping to get the next chapter up in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6 (human what?)

**Here's chapter 6, finally what most of you have been waiting for.**

* * *

**Ratchet**

Raf had come to me saying that something was wrong with Bumblebee.

I immediately thought of the relic, I do not know exactly what the relic could be doing at the mom.

To my side was Optimus running while holding Raf and the other children. I couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment, perhaps a mix of many emotions.

All I knew is that I was frightened.

We opened the door to the med bay. There was steam everywhere. Things were toppled onto the floor.

Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen. Optimus put the children down and started surveying the room.

**Raf**

As Optimus put us down Miko, Jack, and I got a face full of steam. It wasn't hot enough to burn us but the split second it hit us wasn't very pleasant.

I stepped on the hard floor. Bumblebee was just here, where was he know.

"Is it possible he left the room quickly, right before we came in?" Jack asked.

"I will go survey other rooms, you five stay in her." He said to Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jack Miko, and I.

Ratchet nodded.

As Optimus started lifting his foot to turn I spotted something. It looked like a bunch of blond hair.

Blond hair that is, that was about to be stepped on by Optimus' foot.

"Optimus stop! Don't put your foot down" I yelled up to him.

He peered down at me as he jumped and stopped his foot in midair.

I walked over to where the hair was. Except it wasn't just hair, there was a head and a body.

That would be impossible; Bee couldn't have, could he. I kneeled down next to the blond.

He was unconscious. And kind of embarrassing to me, naked. Miko walked over and let out a screech before turning around and saying, "I didn't see anything thank god!"

I looked up to Jack who was looking confused. And spoke up to him, "Jack give me your hoodie."

He looked at me and nodded his head handing his jacket to me.

I threw it over the blond and looked up to Ratchet who had stalked over to where we all were.

Optimus had set his foot down to the side missing us by about a foot. They both kneeled down so they could see what was occurring.

"Oh Primus" Ratchet said as he realized what had happened.

"Ratchet could this possibly be the work of the relic?" Optimus said not looking away from the blond, now being identified as Bee.

"It's the only logical explanation that I can think of." Ratchet replied.

Optimus put his hand down next to us opening it up with his palm facing up.

"Can you assist Bumblebee onto my hand; we can put him in Agent Fowler's spare room until he awakens."

Me and Jack moved Bee onto the large metal hand. Miko stood a couple feet away still covering her eyes.

Optimus stood up holding the human Bee in his hand along with us.

He stomped off heading toward Agent Fowler's spare room.

When we got there we opened the door since it was obviously too small for Optimus to open.

He handed Bumblebee to us and we laid him on the bed in the room.

The room was rather small with windows taking up an entire wall. The windows were looking into the base, instead of looking outside.

We pulled the blankets on the bed over Bee so Jack could have his Jacket back.

We left the room and closed the door behind us.

**Bumblebee**

My whole body felt like it was burning. My head hurt, like I had just been bashed in the head with a giant hammer.

Though something wasn't right.

I felt something; I believe the humans described it as soft. It was engulfing my body. It also felt I think warm.

I turned my optics on. But that was different too. It's usually like it slowly fades into a full image. But this was blurry and was small then got larger with the image.

I began to sit up. My whole body ached as well.

I looked around. This was somewhere I'd never seen before.

Large windows covered a wall; it was really dark in the room. I began to sit up when I heard a large thundering noise outside of the room. It sounded big.

I stared at the window.

Suddenly two round large lights faced the window.

I jumped back onto the soft birth and threw my servo up.

But I was stunned to see what was there instead. It was skin, apricot colored skin covering an arm and hand. But that's impossible. The two lights had gone away and the thundering sound and slowly gotten quieter, meaning it was moving away.

I stood up and looked down at my body. It would probably be best to bring a blanket to cover up. It wouldn't be appropriate to humans if I find them when I get out of here.

I wrapped it around my waist and opened the door on the other side of the room.

When I opened it blinding light burst from every direction. I had never seen anything so bright, perhaps it was these eyes. Sensitive to light.

I started to adjust to the brightness. No one was in the room so I began to wander around.

I jogged over to a wall right before a corner and looked around the room.

Then I rounded the corner flying head on to something hard making me fly backward landing on my back.

I sat up rubbing my head. I slowly peered at what I ran into. A giant foot. I looked up to see two blue glowing eyes peering down at me.

I scurried away struggling to try to stand up. I ran away from the giant cybertronian. I couldn't tell if it was Autobot or Dicepticon.

I ran but obviously I wasn't used to my body and couldn't outrun a giant cybertronian.

I tripped and fell flat on my face. I lay there for a little bit and then slowly lifted my head off the ground. I heard the foot steps behind me. I turned my head so I was looking in that direction.

He was there standing right above me. I flung my body around so my chassis was facing upward. The cybertronian knelt down and brought his face closer.

It was then that I took a great sigh of relief. I still was kind of freaking out because of how big he was, so much so I still attempted to scoot away.

"Calm down, its fine Bumblebee." My leader consoled.

He set his hand down apparently wanting me to climb atop of it.

I did and he lifted his hand up as he stood.

I hung on to his finger making sure as not to fall off, I was still getting used to having human legs.

He walked into the entry room of the base with the monitor and Ground Bridge was along with everyone else.

"Bee!" Raf screamed from the ground. Optimus put me down as Raf ran over.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked looking up at me with concerned eyes. I opened my mouth to do my beeping but nothing came out, not even a squeak. I put my hand over my throat where Megatron had torn my voice box out.

In my human form I can't create the way I communicated. I looked back down at Raf and forced a smile nodding my head.

Raf furrowed his brow and cocked his but he didn't speak another word.

"Well, this was an unexpected side effect from the relic." Ratchet said looking up from the almost finished ground bridge reactor.

I stood in place not really moving at all.

I was a human, I guess trying to figure out where I was kind of blanked that part out of my mind. How could I be human? No vehicular mode, no servo guns, no talking. Just like Arcee said humans are more fragile.

"Bee?" I heard someone say. I turned my head. It was Raf. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Jack, will you be so kind as to allow Bumblebee to borrow some of your clothes? I fear that blanket will not do well as permanent clothes." Optimus asked in a kind voice.

Jack shot his gaze at Optimus and back at me.

"Uh ya sure, no problem, I'm not sure how my mom will react though. Even if she knows about you all, she still may be reluctant to let him stay at our house." He replied.

"Jack, I didn't say anything about him staying at your house." Optimus corrected Jack.

Jack shrugged, "Well, I can still ask, if you would prefer, rather than him staying here."

"If you wish it Jack." Optimus nodded.

**Jack**

Bulkhead was driving us to my house to see if we could get Bumblebee some clothes. I'm guessing they asked me because I'm about his size.

Raf decided to come with along with Miko. She called it a field trip since she hadn't ever seen my house before. And I think Raf just wanted to come for the sake of Bee.

"Uh, this is a bit weird." Bulkhead said breaking the silence.

I turned toward the screen next to the steering wheel.

"How is this awkward, you driven me somewhere before." I stated.

"Well, Bumblebee was a cybertronian. Like me and Optimus, Ratchet, you get what I'm saying. And now he's kinda, well riding in me with all of you. Kinda awkward." He stated trailing off toward the end.

Bumblebee slammed his fist down on his seat glaring at the screen.

Bulkhead apologized, in his own way.

We finally arrived at my house. I told Bulkhead to park on the opposite side of the road as I checked to see if my mother was home. Which she wasn't.

I unlocked the front door and went inside leading the way for my 3 followers.

I shut the door behind me and told them which room to go to.

When we got in the room I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay here we are. Uh give me a sec." I told Raf and Bee pushing Miko out of the room.

"Hey! What the heck." Miko screamed as I slammed the door after her.

"Sorry, Guy moment Miko!" I yelled out to her.

When I turned around Raf was smirking at me and Bumblebee was staring at a poster I had.

The poster had a blue motorcycle. Then something odd happened. He snorted. Then put his head in his hand and started chuckling.

"What? It's a sweet motorcycle; I had it before I met Arcee okay." I explained.

He obviously didn't believe me.

"Okay whatever; let's see what I have her." I whined as I walked over to my dresser.

First I got a pair of boxers.

I closed the dresser and walked over to my closet and opened it up.

"Okay here are these, they go on first. I hope you know that. And after that just take your pick." I said pointing to the closet.

Bumblebee nodded his head.

I poked Raf's shoulder and motioned for us to get out.

I closed the door behind us.

We sat down in my living room. We waited for a couple minutes and then I heard a car pull up into the garage.

"Shoot it's my mom." I whispered frantically

I jumped off the couch and ran over to the door just to make sure.

I then ran over to the T.V. and turned it onto "America's got talent".

I sat down next to Raf on the couch and Miko sat in the large chair next to the couch.

"Pretend we just saw something really amazing." I told them.

Just then my mom walked into the living room.

"Oh hey guys." She said a bit confused

"Hey mom, you're finally home." I said trying my best to seem excited.

She put her bags down on the counter and came over to where we were sitting.

"Watcha watching?" She asked.

"Only America's got talent. We just watched something amazing." Miko said exaggerating amazing, though the last couple hours had been amazing.

Just then there was the thud of my closet closing in my room.

My mom jumped up. "Jack is that Agent Fowler here, I thought I told you he can't come here."

"No wait mom, don't go in there, there's, um, a monster in there!" I tried pulling her away as she walked closer.

She reached for the doorknob.

Then the door opened. There stood Bumblebee stood dressed in a yellow and black hoodie, black tank top, blue jeans, and black and white converse.

His blond hair was all frizzed from pulling on the tanktop.

"Um, who's this a friend, a different friend who isn't concerned with all that, um, robotic stuff." She said looking at Miko and Raf afterward.

"Well actually, he is kinda concerned with the Autobots, matter a factly in a big way." I said trying to figure out a way to explain it without sounding completely crazy.

"What's your name hun?" My mom asked with a big smile on her face.

Bee looked at me and everyone else except for my mom.

"Is something wrong?" my mom asked him.

Suddenly Raf jumped up and explained, "He's a mute, can't speak."

My mom blinked a little and opened her mouth. "Oh uh so sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how?"

This was it the moment of truth. "Okay mom listen, true he is mute and he is a big part of the Autobots but . . ."

I paused and took a deep breath. She lifted one eyebrow and fully turned toward me.

"He's Bumblebee."

* * *

**Well hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter should be up in a few days****.**


	7. Chapter 7 (New normal?)

**Here is chapter 7**

**I hope June isn't to funtastical. But enjoy.**

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Well, there it was. Jack had said it, and I have to say Junes face was hilarious.

Her mouth flew open and she pointed at me staring at Jack. Jack nodded and she turned toward me.

Scarily she started laughing, the laughing turned into her jumping up and down in place.

She finally stopped and grabbed my hand yanking me toward her.

"Oh My God!" She yelled. "You look so cute!"

She started rustling my hair which I was confused about what it meant.

"This hair, so pretty, and those eyes!" She grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"They're still glowing, how cool! And oh-" She pushed the collar of the hoodie down and looked at my neck.

"What's this?" She asked pointing at the scar I knew was there.

She glided her finger across it, "That must have been ugly." She said with emphasis on ugly.

Okay I had enough of this. I smiled a fake smile and grabbed her hand softly pulling it away. Then I zipped the hoodie up over my neck and let go of her hand.

"Okay mom I had a question for you." Jack said interrupting the rather awkward moment.

Mrs. Darby turned toward him and put her hands on her hip. "What is it now Jack. Please don't say something like you also blew up the base and now everyone has to stay in our back yard."

"What! No, how would that even happen. I was wondering if Bumblebee could stay here while we figure out how to turn him back to normal."

She smiled, not as big as when she was freaking out about me being human though. She turned her face toward me, "Of course you can stay here." She said in a kind voice.

"Oh you're the best mom" Jack said giving her a hug.

June turned toward Raf and Miko. "I assume you will want to stay as well?"

Raf nodded but Miko shook her head.

"I need to get back to my host parents or else they'll call the police again." She said she started toward the door.

I looked at Raf he shrugged. I followed her to the door and walked onto the small porch. She was walking toward Bulkhead.

I tried calling out to him then remembered. I clapped my hands together and they echoed through the street. Bulkhead front lights came on. I gave him a thumbs up signaling that he can go.

He pulled away from the opposite side of the street. He stopped in front of Miko and she got in.

I watched as Bulkhead drove off. I turned back into the house. It had turned dark outside and that generally meant for humans that it was time to recharge or "sleep".

I shut the doors. When I tuned back to Jack, Raf, and June they were staring at me.

"How old do you think he is?" June asked. Jack looked at her.

"Uh, well, he's a couple inches taller than me. I'd say he looks about 17." Jack suggested.

Raf nodded agreeing with Jack.

June smirked. "Well then, since I'm older than all of you, I can tell you it's time for bed. It's nearly 10:00." June said.

Jack moaned. June walked away chuckling, "C'mon hop to it" she called out from the other room.

Jack got me out night clothes to which I changed into. I slept on the coach in the living room with Raf while Jack was in his room with the door open.

The lights were all off but I light came from my vision from where ever I looked. It was bugging me. Especially since I couldn't sleep. Not that I didn't know how to.

I sat up from where I was lying. Raf was in the chair Miko was sitting in, fast asleep. I put my human feet on the floor. It felt cold, I never really felt cold before. Closest I got to it was when we were in the arctic looking for a relic.

I stood looking around; I had never been in a human home either. It seemed so warm and inviting, totally unlike the floors coldness. I strolled over to the front door and opened it up. Walking out to the porch I was welcomed by a cold blast of air.

The wind was chilly; I believe that's what humans call it. I sat on the steps and watched as rain fell from the sky. It looked so amazing in point of view of humans. As cybertronians we just saw tiny lines flashing before our optics, not really even that much.

I stuck my hand out trying to touch one. I did, it hit my palm, and it felt amazing. It was so weird looking against my palm. Even though this whole thing with me turning into a human was dreadful to say the least. They still had an amazing point of view of the world. So many colors, sounds, smells. I haven't tried any tastes but I'd imagine that it was interesting, probably not that different from drinking energon. It was like it was balanced. The fragility of humans for all of he experiences they get to have. I eased my head up to see a red and blue semi.

Why was Optimus here?

**Optimus**

I came to Jacks home to get Bumblebee. Everyone at base was prepping and assisting Ratchet with putting the now fixed ground bridge reactor into proper place.

As I got there I parked across the street. Rain was engulfing the entirety of my vehicular form. I was trying to figure out how to contact Bumblebee from who was inside the house.

I thought that perhaps I could honk my horn. But that would probably awaken everyone inside.

But then I noticed the door opening. And a blond boy walked out fully clothed. He slumped on the stairs. I wasn't quite sure what emotion he was displaying. But it didn't look good.

He stuck his hand out he jumped and then pulled the hand closer to him studying it.

Finally he looked up noticing me. He began to stand he hopped down the stairs. And strode across the soaked yard toward me.

He cocked his head, I figured that's a sign he was wondering what I was doing there.

"Hello young friend. I hope you are faring well. Ratchet and the others back at base have finished the repairs on the ground bridge reactor."

He uncocked his head and looked at me seeming like he was expecting more. So I continued.

"I came to retrieve you; I fear the same fate that has befallen upon you may have happened to Arcee as well. We may need your assistance."

He paused and glared at the ground than peered up at me and gave a nod.

He turned around and ran inside. A few earth minutes later he came back out wearing different clothes, most likely what humans call, casual attire. He slowly shut the door to the house not wanting to wake up the children.

He then rushed over to where I was parked and I opened the door for him. He hopped in and we drove down the street heading toward the base, getting ready to find our comrades.

* * *

**How was it? Next chapter Arcee comes back in(Or not).**

**Next chapter should be up in a couple days! **


	8. Chapter 8 (Rescue Party)

**Okay so I realized in one of my earlier chapters that I had Smokescreen driving everyone to Jacks house. **

**That is actually a mistake, Bulkhead was actually driving them. I did change it.**

**But anyhoo, heres chapter 8.**

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Optimus and I drove through the tunnel that led to the main room in the base.

When we got into the main room I got out so that Optimus could transform back to normal.

It seemed that Ratchet and the rest had just finished putting in the reactor and were testing it out. I had to ask Ratchet something so I looked around to figure out how to get his attention. I saw a rock on the ground about as big as my human hand. I picked it up and chucked it in the direction of Ratchet.

It made a loud _TING_ sound as it hit his metal body. He turned sharply to see who threw it. Of course he didn't automatically look to the ground. But after he used common sense to figure out that Optimus wouldn't throw a tiny rock at him he peered to the ground.

I was standing there waving my hand. Ratchet obviously had sort of forgotten that I was human because he took a minute studying me.

"What's the matter Bumblebee?" He asked his voice not sounding irritated at all but sort of sad actually.

I perked up a little than using my hands tried asking him my question. I pointed at the ground bridge then at the monitor then I took my finger and slid it across my neck. I made a sad look and shrugged my shoulders.

Ratchet clearly got my question because his face became strict looking and he placed his hands on his hip. "Arcee and Smokescreen most definitely not dead. See here."

He turned to the monitor and typed in a few things before the screen that showed if our life signal was still okay popped up.

He pointed at it with a smirk.

"I realized that if Arcee was dead then apparently you are too, how rude of you to not come to your own funeral by the way. With that said, since you no longer have a spark, you have a human heart now; I can no longer sense your spark life signal on the monitor." He lectured.

I rolled my eyes which I was never able to do before and nodded.

Optimus intervened into the conversation.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, let's get going, we have no clues as to if Arcee and Smokescreen are okay or not."

Ratchet ran over to the switch that turned on the ground bridge. He pressed it down and the ground bridge exploded with green and blue light. Optimus quickly transformed into his vehicle mode.

Awkwardly I tried too. Good thing no one noticed. I went over and got into Optimus. Bulkhead was coming with us apparently, and Ratchet was staying at base as usual.

We zoomed through the ground bridge. When we came out the other side we were in an alleyway. Optimus and Bulkhead decided to stay in vehicle mode in case we ran into a human.

I stayed inside of Optimus, looking out windows to try to see any clues as to what happened and where they are. Optimus contacted Ratchet to figure out how far away we were from the faint Smokescreen signal.

We still didn't know why Smokescreens signal was so faint. But we had to find them.

"Your right about 1 mile from where the signal's at." Ratchet replied to Optimus' question.

We continued driving, and then a bright light came from the sky. Optimus and Bulkhead slammed on their breaks. An ambush of dicepticons popped up from around the building's roof. Bulkhead quickly transformed next to us. Optimus continued driving speeding down alley way after alley way.

A jet flew above us, in front of us Soundwave dropped from where the jet was. Through the front window I could see a train tunnel ahead of us. Was that what Ratchet was talking about?

Next thing I knew Optimus started shaking under my feet, I started getting jerked around, hitting the back of my seat then the dash board. He was transforming while I was in him!

The metal started pushing me against the other side. It felt like the air inside me was being pushed out of my lungs. I truthfully hoped Optimus knew that I was still in him.

I felt him moving apparently battling Soundwave. He twisted his torso hard having me twist with it in an uncomfortable way. Then I felt him fall backward, landing on his back, I heard my human bones pop, possibly crack.

Finally I heard blasts coming from outside I could tell it wasn't Optimus and it wasn't Soundwave because it wasn't coming from his direction. Then I heard Bulkhead's voice.

"Get away from here you mute!" He shouted.

I heard him transform and fly away, I had a feeling it wasn't to escape but rather to go get backup; he must have felt out classed.

It was silent for many human seconds as Optimus got up from lying on the ground until Bulkhead broke the silence.

"Hey, uh, where's the kid?" He asked with a confused tone to his voice.

Optimus shifted a bit then manually opened his chest plate, the area I was at. I saw the sun come in right before I fell out.

I didn't realize how tall we were; it felt like a long fall. Optimus' hand caught me mid air. I gasped for air as I lay in his hand. Being squished in-between metal wasn't exactly a fun thing to do.

They didn't speak a word. As I caught my breath I looked up to see them both staring at me worriedly. I took one last deep breath before I started to sit up.

Optimus set me on the ground and I stood their slumped over.

He frowned at me and spoke, "I apologize Bumblebee, I didn't want to risk you getting injured by Soundwave, and clearly it didn't matter though. Are you alright?"

I hesitated then nodded. My ribs did ache but they were manageable for walking around.

I stood up straight and popped my back into place.

Bulkhead turned his head to the train tunnel.

"Is that where we are supposed to go according to Ratchet?" He asked.

Optimus studied it a moment then replied with a positive.

We started to move. It was hard to keep up with them, even more hard with my rib cage aching.

Every now and again I would see Optimus or Bulkhead glance over at me, probably making sure I didn't get left behind.

We eventually came across a large pile of rocks blocking the way of the tunnel.

"They must have been ambushed as well; perhaps Soundwave and the armada of dicepticons outside were back up for them. They had to of been here all night waiting." Optimus hypothesized.

Bulkhead turned toward me. I looked up at him and scooted away, I wasn't liking this.

"Hey Optimus, do you think Bumblebee could fit through the cracks?" Bulkhead asked still staring at me.

"Perhaps, are you up for it Bumblebee?" Optimus asked turning toward me.

I gave a quick nod; I was always up for anything.

Bulkhead put his hand down to lift me up to the top of the blockage. I stepped on a rock that seemed stable. I slowly maneuvered through small cracks, trying not to run my rib cage into them.

I finally found the other side.

At a time like this I was glad that my eyes still had the glowing hue to them for it was pitch black on the other side, all electricity had been cut off from the avalanche of rocks.

I stumbled down the steep hill of stones until I met the floor. I strolled around trying to find a clue of what happened or if my comrades were there.

There was a large hole in the wall. I stalked over to it and peered inside.

Before I could put one foot inside I got tackled to the ground. They sat on my ribcage making it ache.

I grabbed my pursuers arm and threw them off of me. When I got up I looked over to who it was.

It was a girl that I didn't recognize. She was wearing a blue tank top and white capris, she also wore black boots. Her hair was short, a little above her shoulders in length. She clearly knew how to fight based on the stance she kept as she prepared for whatever I did.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Her voice was familiar. I think Ratchets theory was correct. I think Arcee was standing before me.

I opened my mouth to speak only to shake my head and close it. Being able to speak was so underrated.

"Fine, don't want to tell, I'll just assume you're an enemy." She lunged toward me with a sharp rock. The rock was in the shape of a needle so it was quite useful as a knife. I dodged it but she swung around a cut me lightly on the back of my arm.

I couldn't hurt her, and I knew she wouldn't hurt me if she knew it was me.

She went to kick me but I caught her leg and threw her a couple feet away. She growled and jumped back up she lunged for me again but this time she purposely missed and hit the back of my head making me fall foreword.

The back of the head is a sensitive spot for humans, good thing she didn't hit hard enough to knock me out or even possibly kill me.

I attempted to get up only to be pushed down by her and have her turn me onto my back. She held me down sitting on my rib cage again.

"Now I'm going to ask again, who . . . are . . . you?" She said with a menacing tone. This is the first time Arcee was freaking me out a bit. I didn't answer of course.

She growled and quickly yanked the rock needle to my throat. I froze as I looked into her eyes hoping she'll recognize me somehow.

**Arcee**

The blond human wasn't speaking, for all I knew he could be a spy of Megatron turned human just like me.

I had to protect Smokescreen since he got hurt protecting me when I first turned human.

He found clothes for me. When he wasn't getting a signal for his comm link he found this place to hide.

But then we got ambushed by dicepticons. There were too many of them but he fought them all off.

He went into stasis. So now I had to protect him until he awoke or I found a way to contact the others back at base.

Now this human could help us even if he was a spy for Megatron, but he wasn't talking.

I felt a little interrogation could work. I brought the stone spike I found up and moved it, placing it on the blonde's neck. I added a little pressure and a small sliver of blood rolled down his neck.

His eyes went big and round. He stiffened, and stared into my human eyes. I understood why he would be a little scared, but this person looked . . . petrified.

I felt a little uneasy at the moment I realized his eyes glowed like mine. But that could just mean that he was a dicepticon that was turned human, but another idea came into my mind.

I lifted the hand that was holding his shoulder down and grabbed his hoodie's zipper. I slowly zipped it down.

I froze. There it was the scar Bumblebee had gotten from Megatron. In the same spot. It explains everything. Why he wasn't really fighting back, the reason he wasn't responding when I asked who he was, and the reaction he had when I placed the stone needle on his throat.

I looked back at into his eyes.

"Bee?" I whispered.

His eyes softened and his body loosened up a bit.

I threw the stone spike as far as I could. Then I got off of him.

He slowly sat up wincing as he grabbed his rib cage.

He started to stand up and I followed. He let go of his chest and looked at me. We stood silently for a few human seconds. I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore I lunged toward him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Bee; I didn't know it was you." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me I hoped that meant he forgave me.

He tapped my shoulder. I let go of him and looked up at him. He smiled then took a step back.

He stuck up two fingers. Bee then pointed at me then put one finger down. He held the other finger out towards me and shrugged.

He was asking where Smokescreen was. I grabbed his hand and lead him to an area in the hole in the wall that we made. Smokescreen and I chose a corner so that we could see everything that was going on in the small cave we made.

We made it to that corner and there he was, Smokescreen. He was still recharging. His body was all scratched up and he had a few large cuts and holes that were leaking small amounts of energon.

I thought that I should wake him up so we could get him back to base. If Bumblebee was here I would hope that he brought some form of back up.

I climbed up on Smokescreen. High enough so that I could almost look at his eyes straight forward.

"Hey, Smokescreen, c'mon wake up."

His eyes came back online and he slowly opened them.

"Ugh, I forgot you shrank. You confused me for a second." He said chuckling.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said trying to make a derp face.

"So what's the matter?" He asked wincing a little.

I jumped off of him and stood next to Bee.

"We have a rescue party. We can clear away that blockage in the tunnel now." I said trying to sound excited. I was mostly worried about Smokescreen though, he looked like scrap.

"Finally, then Ratchet can get me all fixed up, I feel like I just got blown up." He responded with a sly look.

He stood up. And looked down at us. And looked very confused.

"Who's the blondy?" He asked looking at Bee.

I paused. "Uh that's our rescue party, he's Bee." I explained.

"Okay, whatever." He said as he put his hand down having us jump on it.

He walked out of the small cave and over to the wreckage. He transformed his servo into a blaster and shot the wall of stones continuously.

Finally it came tumbling down. On the other side I saw Optimus and Bulkhead.

Bulkhead came scurrying over he took Smokescreens arm and put it over his shoulder.

"What happened to you two?" Optimus asked as he came over as well.

"There was an ambush after I changed into this form." I explained.

Optimus nodded as he looked over at Smokescreen.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge, and Smokescreens going to need some medical attention." Optimus said through his comm link.

Above us the ceiling shook. We heard footsteps.

"It seems Soundwave went and got back up." Opimus announced.

* * *

**Whatcha think, I hoped to combine this and next chapter together but I decided against it.**

**By the way Bumblebee's rib cage did get fractured. That's why it was hurting him so much.**

**Next chapter should be up in a couple days as usual.**


	9. Chapter 9 (End of the rescue)

**Here's chapter 9. Thanks for all the new reveiws, I really enjoy reading them and getting intel for my story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Optimus**

We stood in the dark collapsed train tunnel. As the footsteps of dicepticon troops made dust fall from the ceiling.

We were not in shape to fight this battle. Smokescreen was in critical condition standing next to me being held up by Bulkhead, and of course we also have two vulnerable human comrades.

I started forward, slowly as to not make much noise. I could hear no foot steps behind me so the others must have stayed in back.

When I got to the edge of the tunnel I had my face mask go over my face, I did not know who or what was around that corner.

I turned my head and it looked to each side of the tunnel. I didn't see anyone. I motioned for the rest to come closer. They slowly did.

Then my heart sank. I heard a loud noise from inside the tunnel. I turned to see that Smokescreen had gone into stasis. His hand had hit the side of the tunnel with a loud _clunk._

I heard charging guns from outside the tunnel to our location. Being quiet would no longer work.

They knew where we were.

"Run!" I called back to the others.

**Bumblebee**

"Run!" Optimus yelled.

I quickly grabbed Arcee's arm and then Bulkheads foot. I pulled myself on Bulkheads foot and stood steadily on it.

Bulkhead started running. I struggled to stay on his foot. Arcee was still hanging onto my hand dangling as every step brought her flinging into the air.

"Bee! Pull me up!" Arcee screamed.

I was trying to time it just right.

Foot down, Arcee lands on her feet clumsily. Foot up, Arcee tries to pull up. Foot down. Foot up. Foot down.

Foot up, as she tried to pull up I let go of Bulkheads foot and clamped my foot in a groove. I grabbed her hand with both hands and pulled up sharply; even if my chest stung as I did, I pulled.

She flew up and landed right onto Bulkhead's foot. I started to lose my balance from letting go of the rim I was holding onto.

I felt Arcee's hand grab around my chest. I winced at it but was still glad she caught me, hitting the ground would have definitely hurt worse.

I leaned backward and clenched another ledge. I took a deep breath and looked over at Arcee. She was facing toward Bulkheads foot and was looking at me.

I just smiled and chuckled a little. Arcee followed.

"Nice job." She complimented.

But then we passed the end of the tunnel.

Sunlight engulfed our body as we got a glimpse of what was coming our way. Dozens of dicepticons were charging in our direction. I spotted Soundwave, Knockout, Starscream, and Megatron.

They were getting closer; Bulkhead wasn't only carrying us (technically). But he was also carrying Smokescreen who was still hanging from his shoulder.

Optimus was ahead of us quite a bit although he was shooting as many dicepticons as he could, heading in a straight line.

I realized he put his hand to his helm; he was calling Ratchet to open a ground bridge.

He continued running but he slowed a little letting us catch up.

"I called for a ground bridge about a block from here. We must hurry before dicepticons discover its location." He announced to us as he took Smokescreen from Bulkhead swiftly.

The corner was coming into view. Optimus continued to fire even though he was running, Bulkhead had started as well.

"You aren't getting away!"

I got chills up my spine as I looked back to see Megatron firing at us.

Then he hit a bull's eye. Bulkhead went flying forward hitting the ground and the wall of the upcoming building.

Me and Arcee flew off many feet away.

My hypothesis that it would hurt my rib cage worse to fall off than to pull Arcee up was correct. When I hit the ground the wind got knocked out of me. I hit my head on the ground so everything was hazy. I turned so that I was on my back and looked up.

There was Optimus fending off Megatron from getting to Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and I. I looked to my side to see Arcee. She was lying quite still. I feared the worst.

I began to stand, rib cage aching more than ever. I began to wander over to her; I needed to get her out of here. I started to run.

A giant foot slammed in front of me. Knocking me backwards. I got right back up and ran around it.

Above me I spotted Megatron being thrown by Optimus into the building to my side. I dived out of the way of being crushed. If I was a couple more feet back I would have been a big blob of nothing. I was finally near Arcee.

I crawled over to where she lay trying to avoid being hit by rubble of the building Megatron was thrown into. I grabbed under her arms and dragged her over to the side of that building.

Setting her down, I plopped down right next to her. I tried to think.

How do you tell if a human is alive or not, you can't see their heart. But a heart does making a noise and beat.

I crawled over to her. I put my ear down on her chest. There it was, a beat, she was all okay.

Now it was my turn. I leaned against the wall and placed my hand on my head, it hurt from me hitting it on the ground when I fell off of Bulkhead. I touched it with my middle and forefinger. It stung; I looked at my fingers to see a dark red liquid covering it.

I'm guessing that is what humans call blood; it's just like energon, just obviously not toxic to humans.

I then went and lifted up my shirt. What I saw was blue and purple skin in the areas around my ribs. I took my right hand and placed it on the oddly colored skin. Lets just say worst idea ever.

I yelped and let go of my shirt and hoodie. I took deep breaths as I looked at the continued battle around the corner.

I couldn't stay here much longer; I had to get Arcee back to base. It was too dangerous for either of us to stay. Bulkhead was assisting with Megatron as Smokescreen leaned up against a different wall still off line.

I struggled to stand up. When I did I grabbed Arcee's arm and flung it around my shoulder. I stood up fully and began going down the alleyway in the direction that Optimus told us it was at.

We had to round one more corner to have it in our sights.

Above us I heard a jet. I peered up to see a dicepticon in vehicular mode.

As they transformed and landed before us I realized that it was the dicepticon second in command, Starscream. His feet clunked against the concrete as he took a few steps toward us.

"Ah look what I found, a helpless femme and a bug, that's about to be squashed." He said as he lifted his foot above us.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't out run it, if he truly wished he could end it right here. Just one simple shove of his leg would end Arcee and me.

Then I heard it crash to the ground. It didn't in fact squish us though, just about. It was right next to us.

I looked into the gray colored metal, our reflection was horrible, we looked like we _had_ in fact just gotten squished.

He scraped his foot against the ground bringing it back to him leaving a long crevasse in the ground.

"Although, Lord Megatron might want me to take you captive. That was in fact the whole point of this whole series of ambushes, getting one, if not both of you. Then we could get you to tell us where your precious base was at." He blindly said.

Stupid Starscream, he had just told me the entire plan, what's more, he gave me the info that he didn't see the ground bridge just around the corner.

Though there was still the issue of us not being able to get away. Everyone else was still taking care of Megatron. I moved uneasily in place. I didn't know what to do.

"Well, I think Megatron will be pleased with my decision." He said with a chuckle.

He grabbed me and Arcee in one hand and yanked us up to his face.

"I'm afraid the whole experience won't be very pleasant, well for you anyway." He said as his chuckle became bolder.

I struggled; I tried pushing his fingers apart to escape to no avail.

"Hey!" A voice from behind called.

Starscream's joyous face ended as he looked up.

Smokescreen was standing there, a little wobbly, but he was still standing at least.

"Leave them alone Starscream." He ordered at him.

Starscream snorted.

"You really think you can make me do anything especially in your condition." He challenged.

Smokescreen smirked, "Oh please, a sparkling could beat you Starscream." Smokescreen snorted out.

Starscream charged forward toward Smokescreen.

Smokescreen ducked and shoved himself at Starscream having his feet fly backward.

Including us. This wasn't good; we were falling from an even higher distance from the ground than when we fell off of Bulkhead. When we fell off of Bulkhead it did a lot of damage. Falling from this height would most likely kill us.

A giant hand caught us. I looked up to see Optimus' optics looking down at me. I did a sigh of relief and laid down on my back.

Bulkhead was next to him and ran over to Smokescreen who was trying to get up.

Starscream sat up and his optics went wide as he realized that our numbers had grown.

"The Prime! Curse you Autobots!" He shouted as he transformed and flew off.

It was pretty silent as we walked to the ground bridge. We were all pretty worn out, at least I was, and since Smokescreen had been and Arcee currently is unconscious, I'd imagine that they are as well.

When we entered the portal and came out in the main room of our base Ratchet came rushing over to us all.

"By the All Spark, what happened to all of you?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"We had a few ambushes; we need some medical attention for Smokescreen." Optimus explained, dodging details.

Ratchet came and took Smokescreen from Bulkhead and rushed him to the med bay.

Optimus brought us over to the small sitting area the kids always sat at next to the monitor. He set his hand down next to the railing and I picked Arcee up bridal style. I hopped off of his hand and walked over to the couch. I set her down with her head resting on the arm of the couch.

I watched as Bulkhead walked to his room, probably going to recharge for a couple hours.

Optimus sighed and leaned against the wall next to the sitting area.

He was studying me.

"You should rest too my friend, I know you were injured pretty badly today. I will contact Mrs. Darby and have her come in to look at Arcee and you. But if you rest then you may heal more." He tried persuading me.

I looked down at Arcee. She must have hit her head pretty hard, to be unconscious for this long.

I grabbed the couches arm and eased myself to the floor. A groan escaped my lips by accident.

I put my elbow on the couch and rested my head on it.

Over to where Optimus was I heard him calling June on his comm link.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Darby. I have a favor to ask of you, will you be so kind as to stop by to take a look at Arcee and Bumblebee for us. I fear going to the hospital may lead to some unwanted questions."

He glanced over at me. He was thinking about if they found out about my missing voice box.

He paused for a bit most likely listening to what June was speaking to him.

"Well, without the details we had to go retrieve Arcee and Smokescreen from their location, Arcee turned out to be human and a dicepticon ambush pursued us, we do not know much about human biology."

He paused again, for only a couple human seconds now.

"Yes, my thanks June Darby."

He stopped the comm communication.

"She is on route to our base, just left from the hospital she said." Optimus told me.

I nodded showing that I understood him.

A while went by before anything else happened; I was just sitting there doing nothing, trying not to move.

Then Ratchet came stomping in.

"Well I managed to stabilize him; I'm going to let him rest before I proceed. Now what about all of you?" He asked turning to all of us.

"I'm feeling fine old friend, we have a visitor expected for the others, should be here soon." Optimus replied.

I looked over at Arcee. Something caught my eye.

Her eyes fluttered open with a wince. Her eyes wandered the room, recognizing it. She rolled her eyes so that she was looking at me. She smiled.

"You look like scrap." She told me.

I sighed basically telling her I felt like it too.

Arcee began to sit up which I helped her do.

When she sat up Optimus stopped leaning on the wall. He showed her a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

I didn't catch her answer, Smokescreen was stabilized and she was awake. I felt content now with how the day ended up. I felt my eyes weigh down, the darkness covered them until they were completely engulfed in it. I then faded away into sleep.

**Arcee**

"I'm feeling fine Optimus," I responded to the worried question of Optimus.

"I called Jacks mother o come check you and Bumblebee out." He informed me.

"What! She can't see me like this, please say Jack isn't coming with her." I pleaded.

I went and leaned on the metal railing, "This isn't just about me hitting my head. What else happened?" I asked suspicious.

Next thing I knew I heard a car drive through the entrance tunnel.

Looking through the window I saw June, Jack, Raf, and Miko.

This was going to be a horrible time.

"What's the damage this time?" June said as she quickly got out of the car.

Raf, Jack, and Miko came out after her.

"I feel fine, I just hit my head and got knocked out." I informed her.

"Where's Bee?" Raf asked anxiously.

I was surprised on how worried he sounded. I turned and pointed at him "Right ther-" I started but cut myself off. Bee was leaning against the couch in the same position as before. Only his eyes were closed and I believe he was sleeping.

"Oh my god! He's dead!" Miko screamed.

"No quiet down Miko!" I tried to tell her quietly but ended up louder than I wanted.

I came over to where he was sitting.

"He's just sleeping. Leave him be for now."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought!**

**Good night I'm out for tonight.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Little bit of healing)

**So sorry I havn't posted a chapter in a while. Been busy with school work and all that.**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I always love reading them.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Arcee**

"Arcee hold still!" June yelled at me as she worked on my head.

"I'm trying to stitch your injury; it would have been easier if you just went to the hospital. But no, no, it would be too dangerous." She nagged to all of us.

I rolled my eyes. She had been explaining to us how the hospital would do a better job. But every time we refused. She eventually gave up and irritated, started mending the hole in my head. It was obviously not a real hole, but it felt like it as she mended it.

"Thank you for doing this June, we all appreciate it." Optimus said from where he stood leaning against a wall.

She nodded, "I would hope, but no thank you necessary. It's my job to take care of people." She said trying to sound noble.

She leaned in close to me and whispered, "Plus Jack promised me he'd take me on a ride when you get back to normal." She squeaked.

Jack made a noise from the other side of the room. "I did not!" he exclaimed.

June turned toward him, "Well I was hoping for one, kinda like a victory lap, celebrating the fact that she'd back to normal."

I made a noise too. It wasn't the same noise. I think it was my laugh. It sounded so different from when I was a cybertronian. This was higher in pitch and tickled my throat when I did it. I didn't know how to feel about it.

Then I felt a tug on my head. It didn't hurt but I could feel something different after the tug. I looked up to see her holding the thread torn off.

"All finished!" June exclaimed as she pulled the thread out of the needle. She threw it in a plastic bag that came in a supply box along with the needle.

"I'll dispose of this properly when I go to work tomorrow."

She turned toward Bumblebee who was still leaning up against the couch sleeping.

"Should I take a look at him? I think it would be best to do when he's asleep, especially if he is a heavy sleeper." She said as she glanced at all of us wanting an answer.

I turned toward Optimus; he shrugged, "If you believe that is best Mrs. Darby."

I've never seen Optimus shrug before; I didn't even know he was physically able to shrug. Perhaps the ways of humans were rubbing off on him. Or maybe he was just that clueless about human biology.

June strolled over to Bumblebee. She crouched down next to him and stuck her hand in front of his face. She waved it testing how asleep he was, she snapped her fingers. Nothing, didn't even wince.

"Well okay then, I'll just take a look, I can tell that he also hit his head, where else did you say he was having issues with?" June asked looking back over to Optimus.

He stopped leaning against the wall. "He was holding his torso area, that's the only known injury I could tell he had." Optimus answered.

June nodded. She grabbed his hoodie and shirt. She slowly pulled up.

It definitely didn't look normal. The skin was purple, black, and blue.

"Oh scrap." June said as she touched the bruised skin.

"It seems that he broke a few ribs." She explained with a sigh.

"Human ribs usually heal by themselves in a range between 1 to 2 months. So I can wrap them up for him and give him some pain killer. The healing should take care of itself." She looked up at all of us.

"Just don't have him do anything extreme, okay Optimus." June glared at me as well. "Same with Arcee, head trauma is just as, if not more dangerous."

She reached for her medical box full of supplies.

She pulled out a roll of white cotton looking wrapping.

"This'll help the rib cage to stay in place. Allowing it to heal faster." June explained.

It was to quiet the only one speaking was June everyone else was watching intently. We don't generally get to learn that much from humans, so the times we do get to learn from them is savored by us.

She began putting the wrapping on him, going from left to right.

June must have been going a little too rough because Bee suddenly jumped.

**Bumblebee**

It was all nice, sleeping felt warmer than recharging.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My eyes shot open as I felt my body jerk.

I looked into the face of June. Her eyes were staring at me.

To my right was Arcee standing up she was close to me, and began walking nearer to me.

Optimus, Ratchet, Jack, Miko, and Raf were all standing around as well.

I lifted my head off of the couch where it was leaning. June was wrapping a cloth like thing around my chassis. It was most likely what was making my chest sting.

I took a deep breath and sighed it out. I knew exactly what was going on.

I looked over at Arcee and raised one eyebrow asking if she was fine.

She seemed to get it.

"I'm perfectly fine; June stitched me up, only a small cut on my head." She said pointing at her head in an area where her short black hair was all frizzed.

I nodded.

Glancing back over at June I saw she was back at work on my rib cage.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen mentioned to me that Starscream was speaking to you about something, he said it sounded important, but he couldn't remember details about what he spoke of. Do you remember?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus and everyone else looked at Ratchet surprised.

"What! I was just thinking why the dicepticons would want to risk so many of their own, just for an ambush, If they truly wanted to kill each of us, why not wait for us to be separated and then send platoons to each of us. Instead they went after only Arcee and Smokescreen only." He stumbled over his words while speaking; he usually did that whenever he was thinking about something intently.

June next to me cut the end of the wrapping and put the remaining back into the med kit.

She slapped her hands together, signaling that she was finished.

I began to sit up but she put her shoulder on me and pushed me down.

"I still need to fix your head." June said in a hushed tone.

I groaned, I wanted her to hurry up so I could explain to Ratchet and everyone else what Starscream had said.

"Arcee and Smokescreen also went to New York, one of the busiest places in The United States. Bumblebee turned into a human when he first came into contact, so it would make since that if they wanted to weaken Arcee or Bumblebee they would make a signal appear in a well populated area." Ratchet continued.

June finished with my head faster than I would have expected. She cut the string and threw it into a plastic bag in her med kit.

I stood up quick at sprinted over to the railing waving my arms so I caught the attention of Ratchet and Optimus.

"Well what is it Bumblebee." Ratchet said crankily.

I put my hands up and took a few steps back preparing to do extreme charades.

Starting out I pointed at me and Arcee at the same time. Then I pointed at Jack, Miko, and Raf. I then waited whirling my hands as to tell them to figure out what I acted out.

"You and Arcee turned human, right?" Optimus asked.

I gave him a thumbs up and nodded.

I moved on, I had to think a minute. I began searching for an object, any object. The controller I thought. I ran over to it and brought it over to Jack forcing it into his hand.

He looked confused. I quickly yanked the controller out of his hand.

I looked over at Ratchet and Optimus.

"Um, steal technology?" Ratchet asked. "Why would they want useless human technology?"

I moaned and shook my head. I again pointed at Arcee and I. Then I pointed at the controller.

"You're the controller?" Optimus asked. I happily nodded to his question.

I then pointed at Optimus then to Jack.

"And I'm Jack?" He questioned.

I nodded once again. I then handed the controller back to Jack and yanked it out of his hand again.

"Their trying to take you and/or Arcee away from Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

I nodded. I spun around and pointed at the monitor which showed a map, then pointed at everyone in the room.

Optimus grunted, and looked at the monitor.

He sighed, "They want to take you from us because you're more fragile, in order to discover our location." Optimus concluded.

He was right.

"It makes perfect sense, they failed to turn Optimus human, so they want to have you two tell them where our base is located." Ratchet said in a voice of disgust.

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold up, when did you learn all of this?" Arcee asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I pointed to her and hit my head softly, pretending to be knocked out.

"Starscream had caught you two while you were on your way to the ground bridge; luckily he was too distracted with you two that he didn't notice the ground bridge." Optimus said trying to sound light hearted but ultimately failing.

"Wait a minute, Scream caught us, you're kidding me right?" Arcee said. She clearly hadn't come to terms with the fact that she was a human, and that meant she couldn't do things the way she did them before.

"Well, you two weren't prepared to face off against the enemy." Optimus tried consoling, again failing.

"It doesn't matter; we shouldn't have let our guard down that much, we should have been prepared." Arcee said putting much emphasis on every should. I turned toward her. Her eyes widened. She then turned her head to the floor.

"I should have helped Bee escape, rather than just weighing him down." Arcee said in a regretful tone.

"Now Arcee, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have helped what ended up occurring." Optimus assured.

"Fine let's say it wasn't my fault, okay. Well, it wasn't Bee's fault; it wasn't yours or Ratchets, not Bulkheads or Smokescreen's. So whose was it then?"

**Starscream**

"This is all your fault!" Megatron yelled as he threw The Fallen's relic in my direction.

"Now master, we don't want to break the relic; we still have 5 days to go until it has enough juice for 2 more shots." I tried consoling my master.

He swung his head in my direction. And stomped over to me. His face was so close to mine, eyes were digging into mine with their menacing look.

"We wouldn't need the relic if you would have just taken the scout and femme without error!" He yelled shoving me to the ground.

He placed his foot on my chest and pressed down.

"Not only did you fail at taking them, but you informed them of our plan!" He bellowed as he pressed harder onto my chest. His foot alone was the size of my chassis.

"Master, I promise I will not fail you next time!" I pleaded forcing out the words.

"I hope you won't Starscream, for your own sake. I shall not forgive you this time. I will figure out a suitable punishment later but for now, get back to work!" He snarled as he lifted his foot off of me and stomped out of the command room.

"Soundwave!" I howled as I stood up from the laying down position I was forced to ensue.

Soundwave immediately came strolling in calmly and at a slow pace.

"I want you to find out where the human autobots are, and I want you to get them!"

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be more interesting!**

**Please leave reviews or place suggestions on what you want out of the story. Always open for suggestions!**

**Next chapter should be up in a couple days!**


	11. Chapter 11 (Blend in)

**Here's the new chapter, longest one yet.**

**I was going to make it longer but it seemed like it was getting a little too long.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the grammatical info, I tried not to mess up on the tenses this chapter but if anyone see's it just remember old habits die hard.**

**Well anyway, this chapter was mostly Arcee and Bee trying to blend in. More Arcee than Bee but you'll get more Bee later!**

**Lastly enjoy!**

* * *

**Raf**

"C'mon guys hurry up." I called over to Jack, Miko, Arcee, and Bumblebee.

We were going to jack's house to get Arcee situated. Since Jack's mom is the only adult (besides Agent Fowler) that knows about the Autobots we decided that's where they should stay.

"Raf, give us a sec! We're just clearing some things up!" Arcee yelled over to me irritated like.

I sat in Mrs. Darby's car waiting for them to hurry. Mrs. Darby was helping Bumblebee walk down the stairs so he wouldn't hurt himself worse. He didn't look like he was in pain though so she was probably just being over protective.

Finally Arcee came down the stairs and got in the car with everyone else.

Suddenly beeping came from the monitor.

"Frag it, it's Fowler!" Ratchet called to Optimus.

"June, you may leave, I've actually been expecting Agent Fowler."

We drove off through the tunnel and onto the dirt and gravel road.

"Optimus said that we might want to think of a way to blend into the population of the town." Arcee said.

Bee looked at her confused.

She sighed, "He said we should join your school."

"What! Bumblebee might be about 17-18 in age but you're like 20, you can't go to our school." Jack argued.

Arcee groaned, "You think I don't know that, it's called lying. I hear you humans do it a lot."

Jack gave her an evil face.

"Optimus said that Bee and I can't get separated, especially since the dicepticons are most likely still searching for us. So I'll just have to lie and say I'm an 18 year old transfer student from who really cares. Bee will be the same." Arcee explained.

"Oh man this is going to be awesome, have two super cool human bots that will beat up who ever I want them to. This is so cool!" Miko yelled.

"No one is going to be beating anyone up Miko." Arcee scolded.

Miko groaned.

"Bee, we're gonna be normal teens that do homework and all that super fun stuff." Arcee said sarcastically.

"We're not gonna draw attention to ourselves." Arcee enforced onto Bee.

Bee nodded and smiled towards me.

We finally arrived at Jack's house, I was apparently staying there. Miko was too.

We all got out and went inside.

"Okay, I never really had this many people at my house before. Um, I'm gonna order pizza because I don't want to feed this many people, so I'll be back." Mrs. Darby said as she strode back to her car.

We heard her drive off down the street. When we couldn't hear the rumbling engines anymore we all sat down in the living room.

Miko got the big chair again. Jack and Arcee got the couch and me and Bumblebee got the floor.

I was going to suggest that Bumblebee should get a chair because of his hurt chest but he denied it.

Jack turned on the T.V. to which there was nothing on.

Finally Jack's mom got home. She came through the door with 2 pizzas and set them on her counter.

"Help yourselves!" She said as she scurried from the kitchen.

Jack, Miko, and I dived into them. I looked up to see Arcee helping Bee up.

They strode over and patiently waited for us o finish getting our share.

It was strange how they acted with the food. It's like they had never seen anything like it before. Which now that I think about it, they probably hadn't.

We all sat back down in the living room.

"Uh, so what's this again?" Arcee asked.

"It's called pizza. Do you not know what that is?" Jack asked kind of laughing at the way Arcee was poking and studying it.

"Jack, a year ago if someone would have asked if you enjoy drinking energon, you'd be completely lost." Arcee pointed out.

"Okay fair enough."

"What's on it?" Arcee asked again.

"There's cheese, which comes from a cow. There's sauce, which comes from vegetables like tomato's and stuff like that. There's the crust, which comes from grains." I told her.

Everyone went silent.

"Uh, thanks Raf. I think." Arcee said staring at her plate

I watched as Bee and Arcee took a bite. Their faces were hysterical.

"Holy scrap!" Arcee exclaimed.

"This is really good! I've never tasted anything like this before!" She smiled.

The rest of eating was pretty much the same. Me and Jack watched every reaction they had to eating. It was enjoyable. Surprise, pleasure; really all sorts of emotions were shown.

By the time we were done it was about 9:00p.m

The sun had gone down hours ago and Jack's mom had gone to bed.

We were all still sitting in the living room.

**Arcee**

I felt the tiredness weighing my eyes down. As cybertronians you could just tell when you needed to recharge, it was like a sixth sense. But as a human it was like your body forced you to sleep against your will. You are able to fight it. But you want desperately want to sleep.

The T.V. flashed off. Jack got up along with Raf. Miko was asleep on the chair next to where I was sitting.

I watched as Jack picked up Miko bridal style and walked into his room.

He came back out.

"Okay so Miko can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor of my room. Raf you can sleep on the floor of my room too. You and Bumblebee can sleep out here."

Jack went and grabbed some blankets and set them on the floor so it made a cushioned bed like thingy.

Jack walked to his door frame, "Oh, um, night." He said before he walked in.

It was dark in the house now. All I could see was wherever I was looking because of the glowing tint my eyes still had.

I looked down on the floor where Bee was lying. I could see his eyes staring up at the ceiling, every now and again he would blink. I wondered what he was thinking about.

I saw as his eyes slowly closed. I figured I should probably do the same.

My eye's slowly closed and I went off to sleep.

"Arcee!" I heard, didn't know who was saying it.

"Arcee! Wake up"

"ARCEE!" I had my eyes shoot open.

There was Jack leaning over me. He was dressed in his casual outfit. Raf and Miko were in the background also all dressed. They were eating something I didn't recognize so I didn't bother caring.

"What do you want Jack, What's going on?" I asked.

He stopped leaning over me and put an evil grin on his face.

"You're the one who said you had to come to school with us. Welcome to the dark side, we have early mornings." He said as he walked away into the kitchen.

I groaned as I sat up. Down on the ground Bumblebee was still sleeping.

"C'mon Bee, get up." I said as I tapped his arm.

He groaned just like I did.

Me and Bee got dressed and ate what humans call cereal, it does not taste as good as whatever we were eating last night but it was fine.

We then left for their school.

The building was red brick and the entrance was engulfed by kids socializing and going into the school.

Jack followed the way in, human conversations are ridiculous. I heard people flirting, arguing about stupid stuff. I didn't understand the point of really any of it.

When we entered the building Jack brought us to the Principal's office, whatever that is.

"Ah hello." A lady sitting at a desk said as we walked in.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

Jack looked at us.

"Uh, they're transfer students who are starting out today. I was told to escort them here." He said raising his eyebrow at the end.

The lady typed on her computer for a few seconds.

"Ah, yes. I got a call from a William Fowler." She said clicking on a few things with her mouse.

I guess that's why Optimus needed to talk to Fowler.

"You two are Cecelia and Ben correct?" She asked looking up at us.

I looked at Bee. Cecelia and Ben huh. At least they made our human names close to our actual names.

"Yes that's us." I said confirming her question.

She smiled at us and said, "Okay then, here are your schedules, enjoy your day!"

She handed us 2 papers and turned back to her computer.

We left the office.

Looking at my paper I read what I had.

"Science! Why couldn't I have like, uh, nothing!" I said louder than I intended.

Bee bumped me with his elbow and turned his paper in my direction.

His said he had physical education first. That sounded more interesting than science, I don't want to end up like Ratchet, referring to science every second of every day.

A loud ringing sound came out of nowhere.

"That means you're supposed to head to class, I'll see you later." Jack said as he strolled down the hallway.

I turned to Bee; I saw as he took a deep breath smiled at me and began maneuvering through the crowd.

This was crazy, we didn't belong here. But Optimus gave us an order to blend in by going to school.

I walked into the thick crowd of people bumping into someone every time I took a step.

I finally made it through the crowd and ended up at the room I was supposed to go to.

Walking in I saw Miko in the corner doodling in a notebook. I did not recognize anyone else so I walked up to her.

"Hey Miko." I greeted her saying.

"Oh you're in my class sweet!" She said jumping up.

"You can sit next to me." She said pushing the nearby chair out by her foot.

"Thanks" I said abruptly.

Another bell rang.

"Okay class, sit down." A man said as he walked in.

"Um, who's that?" I asked.

"That's Mr. Yetti. He's the science teacher." Miko replied.

"Today we're going to continue our Astronomy chapter." He said.

Oh, this is a subject I know.

"Even though there are signs that life may have been on nearby planets in our galaxy from millions of eons ago. We have discovered life on few planets, and even then they are unintelligent. It is possible that we are the only planet in the universe to have any form of intelligent life."

Say what.

"You can't possibly believe this is the only planet with intelligent life on it." I accidently blurted.

He swung around and stared at me with evil shark eyes.

"Uh oh" I heard Miko whisper to herself.

Mr. Yetti said agitatedly, "Ah, you must be Cecelia. So do you have proof that there is intelligent life somewhere else in this universe? Because if you do I'd be glad to hear it, so would every scientist in the world."

"I do-" I almost said. I couldn't do that, I couldn't just tell everyone about Bee, me, and everybody at base.

"No I don't." I grunted under my breath.

He nodded.

"That's what I thought." He said slyly as he strode to his desk and continued.

This was going to be a troublesome few days.

**Starscream**

"Soundwave, have you discovered heir location?" I asked a little agitated because this was the 5th time I had asked today with no luck.

Suddenly writing flew up on the screen.

It read: _I have a visual._

Then live footage showed up in a box underneath the message.

It showed a brick building, several of the earthlings stood outside the building.

"It looks like that's the school in Jasper." A voice said behind me.

In came Knockout along with Megatron.

Megatron stared at him curiously.

"I have done street races there, very quiet town. Perhaps it needs a little noise?" Knockout asked smugly.

Megatron didn't even seem fazed by the fact that Knockout said he had done street races. I guess automobile dicepticons didn't bother him the way it did me.

"A school, if my memory doesn't deceive me then that is a place for humans to get educated at a young age. Why would they be there?" Megatron asked really whoever was listening.

An idea came to mind, "Perhaps they are hiding out there. The Autobots would probably never think we would think of searching there, what fools."

I looked at my master for accommodation.

"Yes good thinking Starscream, now we just need an inside man, someone who will blend in with the surroundings." Megatron stated.

"Well, fighter jets aren't exactly the best type of chameleons." Knockout said as he walked up beside me.

I think Knockout wanted to go as the inside man.

"True, I have an idea though. Something that'll kill two birds with one stone."

The way Megatron said it was nerve wracking.

"Uh, what do you mean master?" I said nervously.

He strolled over to the table with the relic on it.

"Do you know, Starscream, that the relic can only hold 2 shots. And those 2 shots take up half the time each to recharge the relic." He stated.

"No I didn't." I said sort of questioningly.

"Knockout, how many days has it been since we fought the Autobots for the relic?" He asked.

"Um, I believe it has been almost 3 days sir, in the morning it will be 3." Knockout answered.

He nodded, not solemnly; just like he was processing the information we were giving him.

He suddenly shot his head to our direction.

"Soundwave, check the parking lot of the building!" He ordered ferociously.

There were many moments of awkward silence before a message popped up.

It read: _There is a red and blue semi parked here. It's Optimus Prime. I cannot take him on alone my liege._

"That's fine Soundwave, I want you to stay there, and keep an eye on the Autobot humans. Don't lose track of them for an instant." Megatron ordered.

"Uh sire, aren't we going to capture the Autobot scout and femme?" I asked trying to figure out the plan he was plotting.

"We shall do it tomorrow, so prepare for a battle." He informed us as he barged out of the communications room.

"You heard him boys! I'm going to prepare by buffing my finish, I want to look my best while fighting the Autobots. Chou!" Knockout said as he too left the communications room.

I didn't know Megatron's plan but I hoped he wasn't planning to do what I thought he was."

**Bumblebee**

The day had ended and we headed home.

My P.E. class had me just sitting around the whole time, I wasn't to do anything but observe the first day. History class was about what human's called, "The Boston Tea Party".

Quite interesting as well.

Getting back to the Darby's is was just to be Arcee, Jack, and I for the rest of the day.

**Optimus**

I was patrolling the base, trying to occupy myself while there were no important things that needed to be done.

Getting to the main room I saw Ratchet working on something.

"How's Smokescreen doing?" I decided to ask.

"Oh perfectly fine, I finished repairs on him, he should be fit by tomorrow to be up and walking." He replied not looking away from a small contraption.

"That's good news, what is it your working on there then?" I asked again, I didn't want to be bothersome, I was just curious as to what interest he would have in a contraption about the size of his finger.

"Oh nothing much, I just really hate charades. So I just thought I'd try an experiment." Ratchet said still not looking away.

I watched as tiny sparks flew off of the small piece of metal.

"By cherades, you mean with Bumblebee's communication that he has to endure while in this form, don't you?" I concluded.

"You could say that, I had this idea, Bumblebee was able to buzz and beep while he was a cybertronian because of the replacement voice box I gave him. And as a human he can laugh, grunt, hum, and do most everything except speak. So what if I somehow created something that was able to replace his vocal cords, in a way." He explained sounding sort of intrigued.

"So it's a communicator, You're building it so he can communicate to us more sufficiently." I confirmed.

"Indeed, it's the least I can do, for him anyway." He replied.

"Ratchet, you did all you could. I am proud that even after all these eons with Bumblebee's handicap, your still trying to find a way to fix it. I'm sure our scout will be overjoyed with your communicator." I said trying not to rile him up.

"I just hope it works. I'm about finished with it. I'll probably get it done within the hour." He informed me.

"I'll contact Arcee and Bumblebee to report to base then." I said walking over to the monitor.

I clicked on the broadcasting line that was connected to June's phone.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Good evening June, I was hoping you could inform Arcee and Bumblebee we need them to report to base."

"I thought I told you, they need time to heal before anything rough!" She exclaimed.

She clearly didn't understand what I wanted her to bring them here for.

"Wejust need to inform them of some new information we have acquired." I said, kind of lying, kind of not.

"Okay, I'll be right over." She replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked! **

**I wrote the last part of this with a headache so that was fun haha!  
****Next chapter will be more action filled and focus on Bumblebee a little more than Arcee. Hope that's fine.**

**Next chapter should be up in about 2-3 days.**

**Please review, I love reading your thought's and ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12 (An Unspoken Voice)

**Okay, heres chapter 12.**

**Sorry it took so long, I had school papers to write, and of course homework.**

**But since today's Friday I finally finished this.**

**I made it longer than all the other chapters. Hope it makes up for the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bumblebee**

June had told us that Optimus wanted us to head over to the base.

We got into her car and drove smoothly to our bases location in the Jasper, Nevada desert.

We rumbled through the tunnel that headed to the bases main room. There stood Optimus Prime and Ratchet who uncomfortably, as usual, towered above us.

Arcee and I got out of the tan car and wondered up the stairs to the platform where the human sitting area was located. That way we could see Optimus' and Ratchet's faces better. And we wouldn't feel like we're about to get squished every time they moved from foot to foot.

Ratchet glanced over at us from the monitor.

"Okay, first things first. We think we found new information on the mysterious relic. I am led to believe that it taps into your T-cogs biology and has you turn into the overbearing species of whatever world you're on. For example, earth, humans." Ratchet explained simply.

If there can be a Prime relic that can build anything out of a material, then I see no reason why there can't be a relic that turns you human. But I only had one question.

Arcee next to me seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, "But only a Prime can use Prime relics, that means Optimus should be the only current cybertronian who can use the relic, yet Soundwave was able to use it." She said.

"We, uh, still haven't figured everything out." Ratchet sighed.

"But the good news is we have a start for information." Optimus added.

I leaned up against the metal railing as Arcee continued the conversation.

"So is that all you called us down here to say? Do you happen to have any clue as to how we can get back to normal? Spending time in teenager town isn't exactly a joyride." Arcee said sounding quite perturbed.

Ratchet turned his full attention toward us. His eyes glanced at me for a second before turning back to Arcee.

"Well there was one more thing I wanted to, uh, test." He said as he grabbed something off his work table.

His eyes went back to me; I was beginning to get a bit nervous, what was going on.

"I attempted to make a communicator that would fit on a human, so that we could speak to Bumblebee, and he could speak back."

Uh, say what.

I stared at Ratchet for longer than I could tell. I think my face was a mix between confused and overjoyed.

"Well, here you go, try it out." Ratchet said as he handed me a ring that looked outstretched.

"You put it over your head; it'll tighten when you have it in the right spot." He explained.

I moved it from one hand to the other examining it. If this truly was a way for me to speak, it would be amazing, it be like the memory of Megatron tearing out my voice box was just a dream.

I finally pulled it over my head. My blond hair that went to the bottoms of my ears in length got snagged on a couple ragged edges.

Once I had it around my neck it slowly started to tighten. It wasn't painful but I was a bit nervous.

"How does it feel Bee?" Arcee asked me.

It felt fine, I didn't know how it was supposed to feel. Right now it felt like a cold scarf.

I decided to shrug.

"Try saying something, anything." Ratchet said almost jumping in place.

I thought for a second, and then I tried talking.

All that came out was static.

"Um, I don't think that's what Bumblebee sounds like Ratchet." Arcee commented looking up at Ratchet, whom was rubbing his chin.

"Arcee can you twist that small knob at the base of it." Ratchet asked Arcee.

She walked over to me and I lifted my chin so that she could see my neck better. I felt her twist something.

**Arcee**

Twisting the knob Ratchet told me to I felt my hands shaking. I don't know why. I was a little unsteady maybe.

Nodded at Bee he opened his mouth. A static noise again came out but I could hear something coming through.

I twisted a little more. I nodded again. This time it was even clearer.

One more twist. I just looked up at him now. Static.

I sighed and looked up.

"I don't think it's going to get much better than that Ratchet."

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, I'm sure everyone here wanted it to work. I can try tinkering with it a bit, but this was only a spur of the idea trinket." Ratchet said.

Looking into his optics I could tell he was more upset then he was letting on.

"Okay c'mon Bee let's get it off." I said as I started towards him.

His eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks.

Did that really just happen?

"Bumblebee?" I heard Ratchet say.

Looking up at Ratchet I saw what was only complete and utter surprise.

"I-I-I ca-a-an get i-it to wo-r-r-k." is what escaped Bumblebee's lips.

I felt something in me, deep in my stomach, or wherever a human heart is located.

It built up, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Bumblebee, it works!" I yelled as I ran over to him and hugged him.

What was with this spur of emotion? Is it human, or was it me. My actual emotions.

"It works?" Ratchet questioned.

I saw Bee glance up at him and I followed.

Ratchet was standing there staring down at the ground. He had a slight smile.

"Ha-ha! It works! He said swinging his head back up.

"Did you hear that Optimus?" He asked as he glanced over at Optimus.

Optimus was leaning against the wall, smiling. It was always nice to see him smile. His gaze was straight at us.

"Indeed I did hear. But Bumblebee, you can't wear the communicator off in public. I hope you know that."

Bumblebee flinched a bit. Then nodded solemnly.

Ratchet was a little less lenient. He whipped his head around as he said, "Why not, I just got Bee's voice back, why must he hide it?"

Ratchets eyes widened as he realized what he just did.

"My apologies Optimus, I didn't mean to argue with your ideals." He said looking back at the ground.

Optimus walked over to us.

"Don't worry about it." Optimus consoled as he put his hand on Ratchets shoulder.

He continued, "The humans have already been informed that you are mute which means that if you suddenly receive your speaking ability, they would all be confused."

Optimus frowned, "I understand why this is disappointing, but we must think of the humans as well.

This was stupid. But I couldn't argue. I nudged Bumblebee's side.

He turned his head. I gave him a slight smile of which he returned.

He turned his head in Optimus' direction again.

"O-o-ka-ay, I will o-only use this profound here." Bumblebee said.

Optimus gave a nod.

June called up to us, "Okay people! We need to get going, I usually get home about 5 and it's 6." She said motioning toward her car.

I watched as Bumblebee took the communicator off and set it in Ratchets hand. He headed to the car, hopping as he went down the stairs.

I followed.

We both got in the back seat then June drove off.

**June**

The drive home was awkward.

I didn't feel like I should say anything. Especially what had went down.

I pulled into the drive way and pressed the portable button that opens the garage.

When I pulled in I saw Jack open the door that led to the garage.

"Mom I thought you said that you got off early today, I thought maybe the dicepticons got you or something." He said referring back to when Airachnid had caught me and held me hostage against him and Arcee.

I got out of the car followed by Arcee and Bumblebee.

Jack walked all the way into the garage now.

"Oh, what happened?" He asked realizing that I had the other 2 with me.

I glanced at them.

"Nothing, just a check up with Optimus." I said with a smile.

Bee and Arcee started for the door.

"Eh Bee, I have to check you ribs give me a sec." I said grabbing my purse from inside my car.

I scurried after them into the house and shut and locked the door.

Setting my purse down I strolled over to where Bumblebee was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, let's see here." I said to myself as I lifted his shirt off revealing the wrappings I had put on him.

I started unraveling them.

Something didn't look right. I quickly unrolled all the wrappings.

I couldn't believe it.

"Arcee!" I called sounding exasperated.

She sprinted out of the bathroom. I saw that she was brushing her hair, never thought I'd see the day when Arcee would brush her hair.

I pointed at Bumblebee's chest, "Look it!" I said a little loud.

Arcee's mouth hung open as she walked closer.

"That's impossible, how is that possible June?" She said turning to me.

All the bruising and cuts around his chassis was gone, only a very little light brown tint in tiny patches in very few areas on his chest.

I searched for Bumblebee's eyes, "Did you do something to help you heal, did Ratchet maybe give you something?" I asked completely suspicious of Ratchet.

But Bumblebee's look denied all; he had no idea what we were talking about.

I look a deep breath and exhaled it out heavily.

"Well you won't have to wear any wrappings anymore." I said looking optimistic.

I didn't know how this could be, but I was going to try to figure it out.

I'll ask Ratchet tomorrow I'm sure he has an answer.

**Raf**

I propped my head up as my alarm clock went off. 5:40 a.m. the _evil_ time.

I turned off the extremely annoying sound. I then reached for my glasses.

I got dressed and got all ready to go to school.

Waiting outside of my house for someone to come pick me up. I waited for quite a while until I heard a horn beeping.

"Smokescreen?"

He spun on his tires as he parallel parked right next to me. Smokescreen popped his door open and I climbed in.

"I thought you were still being taken care of by Ratchet." I told him a bit confused.

Smokescreen shut the door and drove down the street.

He replied with, "I sort of begged them to get out; it was depressing there with only 3 other bots, and then you, Jack, and Miko not being there makes it worse. Plus I think getting out is a good thing." He said sounding happy, he had been at base for about 2 whole days, and he usually complains if he's there within only a couple hours.

"Well that's nice to hear, how ya feeling?" I asked.

He made a noise as if he was thinking, " Fine, a little sore but that's it, I can still kick any cons aft, I managed to kick Starscream's while I was leaking energon so I think I'm all good now. Don't you worry about it."

We pulled up next to the school. I got out to see Jack, Arcee, and Bee walking up to the school.

I sped over in their direction. I felt something hit my feet and I fell, landing on my face.

I looked up to see what happened. Vince was standing over me, his green eyes closed as he laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that kid, hope your okay." He said chuckling.

"You need help up?" He sneered at me.

I didn't reach for his hand. He grunted, pulling his hand back.

"Fine you won't take it I'll force you to have it then." He spat as he rolled his hand into a fist and swung his arm down.

I slammed my eyes shut. I didn't feel anything hit me. I slowly opened my eyes.

I got a glare from the blond hair of Bee reflecting the sun. He had encased Vince's fist with his own hand.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Vince questioned Bumblebee.

"Oh, wait a minute, I forgot you were the mute, I'm sorry." Vince said with a sly smile.

Bee's eyebrows arched as he threw Vince back with only pushing his fist away.

I felt him grab my shoulders as he pulled me up. There were a lot of people staring in our direction whispering to one another.

"Why you little, I'll teach you to mess with me!" Vince threatened as he stood up and stalked over to Bee and I.

He swung a fist at Bee who dodged it automatically. Another swing, dodged, another dodged.

I watched as Arcee groaned and swiftly walked over to Bumblebee and Vince. She squatted down and swung her leg so that both Bee and Vince fell on their butts.

Bee's look looked betrayed, Arcee didn't look sympathetic.

She turned toward Vince and bent down glaring into his green eyes.

"I suggest you leave before you have to fight me." She hissed.

Vince quickly galloped out of there and into the school.

Arcee turned back to Bee who was starting to stand up. He glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that; you deserve It for picking fights with humans."

Bee sneered at her.

I watched as he strolled over in my direction. He bent down to look into my face and cocked his head.

"I'm fine Bee, thanks." I said with a smile.

"Okay that was pretty awesome!" Jack commented as he skipped over to us.

"Okay, let's just get inside, I feel like everyone is staring at us.

We started for the entrance.

In front of me Jack and Arcee were stopped by some guy. I shimmied around them so I could see what was going on.

He was looking at Arcee intently and was smiling. He was wearing a football jersey so I could clearly see that he was part of the football team.

"Hey babe, I saw what you did just there." He said still smiling.

Arcee sideway glanced at Jack as if confused. Bee had turned around and was observing from the entrance doorway.

"That was, pretty cool." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey c'mon man. Leave her alone." Jack objected to his flirting.

"Shut up twig! Why don't you hang out with my group instead of with these losers?" He said shoving Jack a little bit. Not hard enough for him to stumble or anything but enough so that he moved a little.

Arcee looked back at me and Bee.

"Sorry I'm kinda taken by _my _little losers" She said glancing at us again.

"Oh, it's probably this guy huh!" He pointed at Jack.

It seems that Arcee had broken the giant football player's heart, now he was making it awkward for everyone. Well at least me, not sure if Bee even knew what was happening.

"Um, I don't follow." Arcee said confused.

Jack intervened, "Are you saying we're dating? No we aren't"

"Of course not! Why would she want you, she just whooped a guys butt while you just sat there watching. You're a loser!" The football player shouted.

That's when something really unexpected happened. Arcee leaned in and pressed her face into Jacks face doing what usually happens when you do that. She pulled away.

"Okay let's go now." She said grabbing Jack's arm. Jack was in shock so Arcee dragged him.

She walked by Bumblebee who was staring at her confused.

I followed close behind.

"What was that!" I shouted.

She looked behind her and let go of Jack.

"I saw some teenagers doing that outside the school, I figured it's a human sign of affection, that guy was trying to make Jack's pride fade through that human affection, so I tried it. Seemed to work, guy shut like a trap." Arcee said smiling.

"Hey wait up!" I heard behind us. It was Miko.

"Hi Miko, we should get to class it'll be starting in a few minutes."

Arcee and Miko then walked off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bumblebee standing there. He threw his thumb behind him signaling that we should get to class too. We said bye to Jack who was still a bit in shock standing leaning against the wall.

Bee and I sat at our spots in History. The class began to fill up after the bell rang. The second ring came and the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, today we're going to continue the World War II chapter." She said as she plopped down at her desk.

"We'll continue with a video documentary."

She clicked on a few things with her mouse; the echo of the clicks could be heard all the way back to where I was sitting in the back.

Finally a screen popped up on the white board in the front of the room, and then it stated showing the image.

It was about Pearl Harbor. It showed planes flying above in the skies as we heard people scream. Then the screen went to black. Suddenly fire and explosions filled the screen. Americans shooting at planes flying by, but they all end up getting shot by the planes. Hands being held out of a sinking submarine.

I heard a noise come from next to me where Bee was sitting. I turned my head and saw the complete look of horror. Bee's eyes were wide open, pupils moving frantically following images on the screen, teeth clenched tightly, I could hear him breathing hard.

"Bee, its fine."

**Bumblebee**

This was horror, seeing that even humans have had violent war.

The airplane's looked like dicepticons, flying high up in the sky taking us out on the ground.

It reminded me of Tyger Pax, Autobots being killed right before my optics, falling to the ground, fallen soldiers being trampled over, and my voice being lost.

Horrible war.

Before I knew it the video was over. I looked over to see Raf studying me intently. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I loosened up the fists I was making. I tried a smile in Raf's direction.

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the class.

**Ratchet**

I had been thinking about the whole communicator for Bumblebee thing all night and day. It was unfair; he had just gotten to hear is voice again, and learns he can't use it.

Optimus had gone to watch over the school along with Smokescreen. Bulkhead had gone out scouting around base. I was left in base, trying to think of a way to occupy my time.

I heard a rumbling engine coming through the tunnel to my location. I turned away from the monitor and faced the tunnel entrance.

I saw a tan car driving toward me. It was June.

It came to a stop and she got out of the car. After slamming the door she walked closer to me.

"Hello doctor" she greeted me with.

I nodded. Wasn't she just here yesterday? She didn't even bring anyone with her.

"We have to talk Ratchet, I discovered something about Bumblebee." She said.

It immediately caught my attention.

"What! What happened?" I blurted out by accident.

She jumped back a bit not expecting me to react in such a way.

"Relax Ratchet; it's more remarkable than bad." She said putting a crooked smile on.

I didn't quite understand. But I had never seen her act like this before so I was curious. I set my hand down to pick her up. She hopped on and I lifted her up to the platform with the sitting area on it.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Okay, I was checking Bumblebee's injured rib cage. When I unwrapped the wrappings I only saw a few light bruises still on him." She said.

I didn't quite know how to react, I remember her saying it takes a few months for a ribcage to heal. But it had only been about 2-3 days.

"Ratchet, he healed hundreds of times faster than normal people. I was curious after finding it. I decided to check Arcee's head while she was sleeping. It was completely healed too. We need to figure this out; perhaps it has to do how the relic doohickey works." She excitedly continued.

I had to think about it.

Cybertronian can heal quickly too. When Bulkhead almost died and had to go into rehabilitation it took him a few weeks only, not even that.

A human takes years to finish rehabilitation. And they usually never go back to normal.

"Perhaps they still have some of the cybertronian DNA inside them, it's just been mostly replaced by human DNA" I thought out loud.

June cocked her head.

The monitor started beeping behind me. I turned toward it.

"By the All spark!" I thought again aloud.

**Optimus**

I had been parked outside of the school for 5 human hours. I wanted to insure the safety of not only Bumblebee and Arcee, but all the children in the building. If the dicepticons found their location, they would slaughter every human they could.

"Optimus we have a situation." Ratchet announced over the comm link.

"What is it Ratchet, what's the problem." I responded quickly.

He took a little longer answering me than I thought he would, this must have been serious.

"We have the signal of the dicepticon warship. It's right outside the border of Nevada." He answered ecstatically.

I thought about what we should do, if they were outside of Jasper then they probably have an idea of where Arcee and Bumblebee were. We would just have to hope that they didn't know where our base was.

"Ratchet, we will not pursue the warship, we have to few Autobots to do that. Call back Bulkhead and keep watch on the base. I'll have Smokescreen come back." I explained my wishes.

Smokescreen must have been connected to the comm link because he then drove off.

I decided to stay, if they came for Bumblebee and Arcee then they would come here.

And I would defend my comrades and the humans with my life.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. **

**I hope all you JackxArcee fans out there enjoyed that specific moment.**

**Though warning for all "Ahem" DRUM ROLL PLEASE! That isn't the pairing I've picked out for the story. **

**I just thought I'd throw it in for that specific pairing fans.**

**Please leave comments, giving advice is always accepted. **

**And I love reading your possitive reveiws of course.**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days (I hope)**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preveiw (Spoilers, but not really)**

_**Bumblebee and Arcee try out competitive sports in P.E.**_

_**Interupting the teenage life, Megatron attacks the school. **_

_**Starscream finally gets the "punishment" Megatron has been referring to.**_

_**Will Bumblebee, Raf, Jack, Miko, and Arcee be able to escape in one peice, or will Optimus fail at protecting his comrades.**_


	13. Chapter 13(The starting of a battle)

**Here's chapter 13.**

**I tried to make it longer in a shorter amount of time than the last chapter, hopefully I succeeded in getting it done soon enough.**

**I want to thank a specific reviewer for informing me I was spelling Decepticon wrong.**

**It made me feel pretty stupid, but I hopefully fixed it this chapter.**

**Anyways, enough of my blabbering, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Starscream**

Lord Megatron was pacing in the command room, obviously thinking of something. His face was facing the ground and his eyes were shut, and yet he knew the ship so well he knew where to turn without even looking.

"Master, is everything well." I asked starting to feel a bit uneasy by his unalertive pacing. He stayed quiet though. How dare he ignore me.

"Lord Megatron, we know where the Autobot scout and the femme are located so what could possibly be troubling you?" I asked voice a bit more assertive than before.

He stopped in his tracks and opened his optics, though they still faced the ground.

"Soundwave, how many human days has it been?" He asked voice softer than usual, as it usually is when speaking to Soundwave, totally opposite of the way he speaks to me.

Soundwave turned to Megatron and held up 3 fingers plus one that he held up half way.

"3 and half days, perfect. Starscream accompany me to the med bay won't you." He said in an offering tone, but I knew all too well that he wasn't offering.

I followed far behind him a little nervous yet curious at the same time. Megatron suddenly peeked behind him making sure I was there.

"Starscream, do you know why we make tools for torturing, instead of doing it ourselves to humans?" He asked abruptly.

I didn't really know, I always assumed because the tools were built specifically for the human nervous system. "Not really master." I admitted.

He sighed slightly, "Because if we did it, we would most likely kill them, just like that Agent Fowler. You used the spear that sends an electric shock to its victim. You didn't use your sharp fingers on him."

That did make sense, if we killed our victim, we wouldn't obviously get any information out of them. So we create objects that will cause pain but not kill. Harming them is perfectly fine though.

"That Agent Fowler, he didn't crack did he? The answer is no, if you can't get a simple human to tell you where their base is, how could you think we could get 2 former cybertronian's to tell us using the same methods? Especially the scout that didn't speak a word when I was performing my handy work." He continued.

I didn't understand what he was planning. So harming the scout wouldn't work. What was he implying we do?

We turned the corner and continued heading toward the med bay.

"Your well aware of Arcee too, she wouldn't talk either, we had to kill her partner Tailgate for her to show any response that she might talk. But she was rescued before we could get any information." It sounded like he was finished.

We finally entered the med bay and Knockout was facing the monitor looking at some equations that I didn't really understand.

"Knockout where's the relic at?" Megatron asked.

"Same place you threw it. I didn't move it an inch." Knockout said turning around and pointing at a small metal box lying sideways on the floor.

Megatron went and picked it up with one of his clawed hands. He held it up.

"Are you going to attempt to turn Optimus Prime into a human again master? They are missing 2 warriors; we would have a bigger chance at getting him this time." I said feeling intrigued, if we did get the Prime, or if _I_ got the Prime, Megatron would salute my contribution to the end of the Autobot leader.

"Not exactly Starscream. But _you _will be having a big part in finding the Autobot base." He explained to me.

"For I have had a recognition that even if we did get Optimus' life signal off the map, the rest of his mutts would continue without him, possibly even go for revenge."

A smile spread across his face. "Do you remember the punishment I spoke of? I think I figured out what it should be." He spoke with a menacing tone.

I started to take a step back. I wasn't liking this.

"What are you doing master?" I asked looking over at Knockout whom was studying us intently.

He started toward me. Glaring down at and raised the relic in my direction. I started for the door and ran right into it. It wouldn't open.

I turned back toward Megatron he was about a foot away. I sank to the ground.

"Why master?" I asked my voice squeaking.

He held the box right in front of my spark chamber.

The last thing I heard was him answering with, "Because I promised myself you would be punished."

Then I painfully blacked out.

**Arcee**

Science class was once again annoying. The teacher lectured us, or should I say, me for a half an hour trying to explain why it is impossible for there to be life on other planets. I didn't blurt out any time during that though. So I was impressed with that.

When the bell finally rang I immediately shot up from my seat and ran out of class.

I had P.E. next. Okay then, physical education is something I can stand.

Walking into the gym I saw Bee and Jack standing next to each other. Not only that but we saw the football player guy in there as well.

"Hey Arcee!" Jack yelled.

I looked at him shocked. A few kids around him were too. He quickly corrected himself.

"I mean Cecelia, come over here." He said a bit quieter, the children that were looking at him turned back to their own conversations.

I stalked over to him avoiding running into the kids running around.

"That was close Jack, remember I'm Cecelia and Bee is Ben. It's not only so you don't confuse the kids you know." I said to him glancing at the surrounding groups of people making sure they were not saying Arcee.

"What do you mean by that, not only so we don't confuse everyone?" He questioned me. Bee to his side cocked his head; I totally forgot I didn't explain everything to him either.

With I sigh I explained, " It's our disguise, if everyone knew our names and me and Bee did something that caught the attention of people around town, then just like human nature they would converse with each other about it. Soundwave might hear one of those conversations and find out where we are. Therefore Cecelia and Ben are perfect, they're close to our names but the cons will never know it's us."

Jacks eyebrows were raised, "Oh just that, okay then." He said, he sounded a bit unsure about what I meant but I'm pretty sure he grasped what I was saying.

I glanced over at Bumblebee.

"You got it _Ben_?" I said putting emphasis on Ben.

He nodded smiling.

All the talking suddenly went quiet; I realized all the kids around us were looking in the opposite direction I was looking. I quickly spun around to see a tall man with his hands on his hips, seemingly waiting for us all to quiet down.

"Okay class, today we're going to play a football. Not just the willy nilly football where I say be nice and all of that. We're playing the real thing, tackles, kickoffs, everything. So take your tootoo's off!" He echoed through the gym.

He stayed quiet for a couple human seconds before he shouted, "What are you waiting for? Head outside!"

Everyone zoomed outside. Jack, Bee, and I followed close behind.

"This is bad." Jack announced with a look of worry.

"Why is that?" I asked I didn't quite get it; it's just a human game. All the Autobots get shot at daily, and that's a routine. To my side I realized something strange with Bumblebee, he was limping.

"You don't get it Arcee. We have 5 football players in our class. Including that brute that was flirting with you outside. And he's been looking at me menacingly this whole class period so far." He said.

Flirting, he wasn't flirting with me . . . was he? Well this whole moment turned awkward for me.

"Well you have two former cybertronians that have been trained to whoop other cybertronians butts, so I say you don't have anything to worry about." I said trying to make him laugh. At least it worked on Bumblebee whom I heard a chuckle from.

We walked onto a big field with two goals at each end. I remember seeing something about that; I think it was on the internet. When we were told to look up some things about human culture and rules. That's how we learned how to drive by the rules in town. Since football is a big part of human culture, we all kind of saw something about it.

I knew that you're supposed to get the ball to the goal on the opposite side. If you're not holding the ball then you should protect the one who is by tackling the players chasing them.

"Okay brutes and ladies, let me say the restrictions. Brutes go easy on the ladies, ladies stay out of the way of brutes. Got it, got it, good. Play!" He yelled as he scurried off the field so he wouldn't get trampled.

The football player outside glared at me and Jack. He stood in the middle of the formation that didn't have the ball. The team we were on apparently had the ball.

"Who wants to be quarter back?" A boy yelled to everyone who was standing around.

I realized that all the girls were standing around the fence that surrounded the field, I think only one or two girls were in formation on the field.

I turned to the boy and yelled, "I will!" and I strolled over to him.

"Arcee?" Jack said confused to me.

I turned to him and walked backward. "Jack, playing rough is my specialty."

I heard a few kids chuckle at that and I replied with, "Shut it!"

I stepped behind a squatting boy who held the football in his hand.

I watched as Bee and Jack joined into the formation. They were both at the end closest to the coach.

The coach stood by the fence next to the girls and yelled, "SET HIKE!"

**Bumblebee**

The boy holding the ball threw it behind him and Arcee caught it. She started running, majestically dodging everybody who tried tackling her. She would jump out of there way, spin in an awkward position to have the pursuer miss and fall to the ground; she would flip over kids with them left saying "Wow!" to themselves.

I was running about as fast as she was, no one was around me.

I saw the flirtatious football player and some other heavy built teens next to him blocking Arcee's way. She stopped abruptly and searched for someone to throw it to.

I stopped and jumped up and down waving to her. She apparently saw me because next thing I knew a small brown ball came hurdling in my direction.

I scrambled to where it was aimed at. Holding my arms up, I waited for it to come to me.

I caught it, then I sprinted to the goal.

One by one I felt the opposing team gaining on me from behind. It reminded me of Dicepticons chasing me.

I finally made it to the goal. I heard the rest of my team cheering as I threw the ball to the kid who gave it to Arcee.

"That was . . . impressive." Jack said as he and Arcee jogged over to where I was standing.

Arcee smiled as she glanced over to where Jack was.

"Well now it's time for you to make a goal." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to the flirtatious football player. "He tried taking your pride away, time for you to take his."

Jack jumped back at that.

"Wait what! I can't play football, only reason I'm out here is because I'd be the only male onlooker." He argued back.

"Remember when Vince challenged you to a race, you said you couldn't and he took away my pride by insulting me. I'll say once again what I said then. You can't just beat him Jack; you have to make him cry." Arcee spoke with a maniacal smile.

She then put her hand on his back and walked him to where the quarter back position is. I went to where I was last time. I was going to tackle anyone who came close to Jack.

"SET HIKE!" the teacher yelled.

The football got passed to Jack and he sped off. I followed close behind alongside Arcee. We could have passed him, he was going slower than we were but we stayed at a pace that would allow him to look faster.

So far no one got close to Jack, and we were half way to the goal.

Arcee ran to Jacks side and forced back 2 of the 5 football players in the class. I kept running alongside Jack.

I saw the other 3 coming up fast. They were practically side by side. I swayed in their direction and ran smack into them. Holding my arms out I smacked down the 2 that were to the side. The middle one, whom was the flirtatious football player that was outside, had his head knocked with mine.

But they all went tumbling down the same.

Since I had fallen down with them I had to stand up. As I did I heard cheering from our team, I knew because I heard Arcee cheering.

I watched as Jack jogged over to where we all were.

"How was that?" Jack said snobbely with a grin.

"Oh bravo sir, you did wonderful, you need the Medal of Honor for the best game of football in the last hour." Arcee said to the side of me, I let out a laugh at that.

Well I was laughing until something hard hit me in my cheek. I was sent flying into Arcee who clumsily fell down along side me. My cheek stung as I looked up.

It was the flirt. He hit me; I wasn't sure what to do. We couldn't injure humans, but he technically just assaulted me.

The coach ran over to our location as Arcee helped me up.

"You made me lose blondy! No one beats me at my own game. Especially not a mute loser!" he yelled.

Okay I wasn't getting any of this, not only because of the singeing feeling occupying the right side of my face, but also because this was a fragging stupid thing to get mad over. This guy must just have some anger issues.

"Lay off buster, how dare you hit him." Arcee said, I could tell she was trying her best to keep her cool.

"You shut up; you're the one who deserves this most. Denying me the right to date you." He said getting all up in her face.

"What are you gonna do, smack her too?" I heard Jack blurt out from behind the big brute. This wasn't going to be good.

The coach arrived just as Jack was shoved to the ground.

He was a little late at stopping things, everything was already in motion.

Arcee lunged from the ground punching him straight in the stomach. She spun around fast elbowing him square in his jaw. As a finish she kneed him in a . . . tender spot.

He lay weeping on the ground holding a certain area. Arcee stood above him.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on either of them again. Or this will be on continuous replay." She threatened as she held a hand out for Jack to which he grabbed timidly.

The coach knelt down next to the crying brute on the ground.

He shot up fast, "Cecelia! Detention! Right after school!" He bellowed from his area on the court.

We could hear the bell ring; Arcee was the first to rush off the field. I followed close behind her running so I could catch up with her immediate departure.

"Bee not the time, I'll just have to either get picked up by Ratchet or Optimus later on."

She strode away to her next class.

I sulked through the rest of the day, nothing interesting, I could only think about what had happened

Finally the final bell rang which signaled for everyone to go, well everyone besides Arcee, and possibly the brute.

I didn't see anyone around; I lifted my pant leg to my mid thigh. I had put my communicator there just in case I needed it, I was pretty sure it was making me limp. I pulled it off my thigh and pushed it down around my neck.

It tightened around me and I tested it. Still was working.

I strolled outside to see Smokescreen and Optimus parked in the parking lot on separate sides. This was most likely a bad thing, having Smokescreen and Optimus here.

I skidded across the lot over to where Smokescreen was.

"What are you do-oing here? You're supposed to be base bound until Ratchet appro-oves you fit." I said having trouble with some of the o's.

Smokescreen paused, "This is weird, Ratchet told me you could communicate but I was expecting sign language or something like that. But here you are rocking that new voice." He said lightly.

I shrugged and continued, "Seriously why are yo-ou here?"

"If you get in I'll tell you." He said in a teasing voice.

I sighed and climbed in. He zoomed out of the lot and traveled in the direction of the base.

"Okay, it seems the Decepticons are uncomfortably close to Jasper. About right above it." He explained.

"What? Why?" I blurted accidently.

"Uh, we kind of aren't sure." He replied pausing after the um.

I didn't speak until we got to base.

Smokescreen skidded to a stop as we came into the main room of the base. Ratchet was facing the monitor typing on it vigorously. Bulkhead was tweaking his gun in the corner.

I stepped out of Smokescreen.

"Ratchet!" I yelled making my throat horse afterward.

He flinched and turned around. With a smile he said, "Well that's good it's working perfectly now."

I didn't dwell on the conversation, "What's go-oing on with the Decepticons, why are they near Jasper, they've never gotten that close, cutting Knockout and his street race fro-om the group."

Ratchet's frown faded as he turned back to the monitor.

"It seems they somehow identified your and Arcee's location. Optimus is staying at the school just in case they show there." He explained to me.

"So their going after Arcee and I." I paused looking at the ground thinking.

My head shot up, "Arcee i-is there alone! We have to go-o get her!" I yelled.

Bulkhead on the other side of the room looked up from his gun. Ratchet turned back toward me as Smokescreen turned back into his cybertronian form behind me.

Ratchet took a step toward me.

"We can't just simply waltz in there and take Arcee, we are too big, and we'd destroy the building if we did." Ratchet said moving his head with emphasis.

"You may not be able to because of your size. . ." I started. I held my thumb up and pointed it toward me, ". . . But I can."

**Arcee**

I was sitting at a desk. It was already 5:30 in the evening according to the clock in the front of the class.

I sighed. I shouldn't have done that to him, he just made me so mad. Shoving Jack to the ground, and punching Bee.

Why would he even touch Bee, I'm sure the brute didn't even know Bee's code name. He just was so mad at losing at his own game...Jack isn't a loser, but the brute is just a sore loser.

I kept thinking about the limping Bumblebee was doing, I know he didn't hurt it, he wasn't showing any sign of pain on his face. He must have been hiding something.

I heard a tap on the window to my left turning my head I saw bright yellow, and blue eyes that no human could have, well, no normal human at least.

"Bumblebee?" I whispered, trying not to make too much noise.

He waved and pointed the window wanting me to unlock it and open it. I did just that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Listen Arcee, we need to get you out of here." He said holding his hand out ready to assist me out of the window.

I saw that he was wearing his communicator.

"Bee, it's only detention, you're not expecting me to act like Miko with it are you?" I replied to the silly commotion he was causing.

"No, Arcee you see the-" he stopped talking and ducked down.

I heard the knob turning at the door to my right. I expected it to be the teacher I was meant to spend detention with but he had wandered off not even a quarter through it. I quickly strode to my seat as to not draw attention to me when he walked in.

Finally the door swung open, but standing there wasn't my teacher. It was a lengthy man, very thin. He wore a purple suit with sharp looking shoulder pads and a red tie. His shoes had a heel that clicked against the ground as he took a step. The man's face came to a sharp pointed chin, with matching pointed ears. He had black hair that was cut short and had a tiny swirl coming down on his forehead.

One specific feature bugged me the most though. His eye's, they glowed red.

The man walked over to me with a click for every sway.

Only inches away he whispered to me, "Hello Autobots."

He grinned menacingly. It was then that I heard Bee climb in through the window.

"Starscream." He said in a confirming tone.

I could only imagine what was about to go down. And I would never know, for it was then that I heard the sound of a cannon, and a bright, painful light came and filled the room.

* * *

**What'd you think, I had imagined a sort of Jack the pumpkin king look(from The Nightmare Before Christmas) for Starscreams human look.**

**I WANT TO HEAR SOME REVIEWS! Good, bad dosn't matter.**

**It helps me fix mistakes, or if their possitive it encourages me to keep writing.**

**Farewell for now, I'm taking a short break from writing this, I left it on a cliffhanger so you could get excited and allow me to write a killer chapter next for making up the longer wait. I'd say give me about a week. **

**Yes, that's sounds about right, give me a week to post the next chapter.**

**I have a few school papers to write plus another story I need to get going on.**

* * *

**P.S. _I've decided to start putting previews for up coming chapters, here's next chapter's _**

**_The attack begins._**

**_The distructin of the school, literally or not._**

**_ArceexBumblebee bonding._**

**_Will they all be able to escape, and how._**

**_Will they get answers for turning back to normal._**

**_What will happen to the Autobot leader when trying to battle Megatron and save his comrades lives at the same time._**

**_How will everyone react if something bad happens to Optimus_**


	14. Chapter 14 (Operation get away)

**It took a little longer than a week but here is chapter 14!**

**I tried to make this chapter filled with action, so hopefully I explained what's happening well enough.**

**It flips from narrators quite frequently. Maybe not frequently but there's alot of narrators in this cahpter.**

**I hope yo enjoy!**

* * *

**Starscream**

I had not expected them to do this. I had expected for them to allow me to take the human Autobots outside and to the ship. Instead they decided to blow the whole building sky high.

I felt the now steaming hot ground touching my vulnerable face. I flipped myself onto my back and just laid there for a few nano seconds.

I decided to sit up once I got a glimpse of a squad of jets flying above. I had to assume they were Decepticons and not human.

I got to my feet and examined my surroundings.

All I can really say is fire; there was a lot of fire.

Brick piles were scattered every few feet. Support beams were stabbing the burnt crust of the earth's soil. Metal plates from the ceiling were torn and bent up all over the place creating an eerie surrounding. I would say it was a beautiful sight if not for the current heat I was getting from the yellow and red flames.

A loud crashing sound brought me to look around for its source. The sound was continuous; I realized that it was from a cybertronian's footsteps.

Since I did not know if it was from and Autobot or a Decepticon I searched for cover.

The bent metal plates came in useful just for that purpose.

My thought to take cover came in useful, for the Autobot leader came trudging over to where I hid.

He kept scanning the ground; he was most likely searching for the femme and scout.

"Arcee! Bumblebee! Where are you?" The Prime called for his missing soldiers. He scanned the ground for a while longer before he strode away.

I slowly emerged from my hiding place. I looked up at the sky which was now turning black from the dark smoke emanating from the raging flames.

I scanned around for any familiar Decepticons. I didn't need to look long for it was then that Lord Megatron shouted for me.

I sprinted over to where my master stood; having my human shins getting scraped by sharp scrap that littered the ground as I did.

"Lord Megatron." I panted as I skidded to a stop.

"Ah, Starscream, I wasn't sure if you survived. It is fortunate though, now I have a distinct idea that the femme and scout survived the explosion." He said as he recognized my being there.

"Master, what if they were killed in the explosion, and then what shall we do? And why didn't you wait for me to get out, or take them to you even." I said possibly in a whiny tone.

Megatron's head swung to my direction.

"Stop your blabbering! Help the soldiers search for the human Autobots!" Megatron snapped.

I sank my head and saluted him. I then scurried after the rest of the soldiers; struggling to keep up with the over sized beings.

**Bumblebee**

It wasn't very fun coughing up smoke and ash. I wasn't very fun being thrown hundreds of yards away by an unexpected attack.

I began sitting up, still hacking up ash. How I miss the feeling of not needing to breathe air.

I got to my feet and looked around, I actually couldn't tell how far I was thrown, everything was unrecognizable.

Fire scorched everything. The light was escalated by the black sky.

Something hit us, and it was obviously Decepticon. Ratchet had said that the Decepticons were just outside of Nevada. I would of never guessed that they would get here this fast. I also wouldn't have guessed that they would turn the first lieutenant into a human just to get either Arcee or me, or possibly both.

I then got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Where was Arcee, she was only a few feet away from me when the blast hit, she couldn't be that much farther away then I was now.

"Arcee!" I called as I began to scan and stroll around the area.

"Where are you . . . Arcee?"

I heard a foot hitting metal, it wasn't loud enough for it to be a cybertronian, Arcee before she turned into a human could even make a sound louder.

"Arcee?" I timidly asked whoever it was as I edged forward.

"No, I do not believe I am Arcee. But I'm sure that we'll find her soon enough."

Smoke cleared around a few Decepticon warriors along with pointed featured human Starscream.

"And it seems a certain somebody found a cheat to get his voice back; I thought I had heard you speak back at the school. I had just thought that was my imagination."

The warriors flung their guns in my direction and charged them showing they were ready to shoot.

I took a step back. I had to get away or else I'd be captured. If they went through all this then they really need one of us so capture isn't a smart thing to let happen to me.

"Come with us scout, and perhaps we will decide to take your partner with us instead of terminating her." Starscream persuaded with a slight chuckle.

By partner he meant Arcee, and when he said instead of terminating he was lying. They weren't going to terminate her anyway, it'd be much better to bring her with them and use us against each other.

I raised my hands in the air. All but one of the Decepticon warriors put their guns down and scanned their surroundings in case of Optimus or anyone else.

Starscream walked close to me.

"Smarter than you let on scout." He sneered as he looked me in the eye.

"Let's move out! We still have one more Autobot to uncover." The first lieutenant ordered as he turned around.

This was my chance; I had much more of a chance with only one Decepticon watching me rather than four.

I sidestepped to my left and sprinted as I felt shots coming close to hitting me.

I jumped off a small ledge and slid underneath it, hiding from them as best as I could at the moment.

I breathed hard as I listened carefully; all of them were searching for me. I heard Starscream throwing orders and complaints out like he was puking.

I set my head on the small wall behind me and shut my eyes calming down. I got even calmer when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bee?" I heard a feminine voice say to my right.

I turned my head to see a human girl with short black hair and a tank top.

"Arcee? Oh thank primus." I said as I gave her a hug out of instinct.

After a few seconds she pulled away.

"What exactly happened? I just saw a bright light and then. . . BAM! Everything is blown to Kingdom Kun."

I looked around. Her definition isn't that bad.

"The Decepticons found out where we were. The pointy guy is Starscream, and the bright light was a cannon from the Harbinger." I filled her in by saying.

She nodded her head.

"Hopefully nobody was still here, I don't know if anyone picked Jack, Raf, and Miko up." Arcee said sounding awfully concerned.

As if on cue I heard a familiar set of voices shouting a bunch of gargled words.

As they got closer I realized something, they were calling for us.

And they weren't Optimus or any other Autobot.

"Jack!" Arcee shouted as she began to get up.

I grabbed her arm and stopped her from proceeding with going to the kids.

I peeked over the side of the small little cave thing we were currently in. It seemed that Jack, Miko, and Raf had gotten their attention.

I felt vibrations as the Decepticons walked closer to us and them.

"Bee! Let me go!" Arcee ordered through clenched teeth as she struggled to try to get away.

"Just wait! I'm thinking." I said. The truth was I wasn't sure what to do, but I was too scared to let her run out there.

I was just as scared to let the kids stand there alone.

"Oh, it's just some human scum. Commander can I eliminate them?" I heard one of the warriors ask who I guessed was Starscream.

I heard a sigh, "These aren't just any children. They're the Autobot's pets. Oh, how long I've wanted to see them get blown up, do it swiftly soldier. We still have criteria." Starscream answered the soldier.

They all threw their guns up and pointed them at Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Jack pushed Miko and Raf behind him and edged backward.

As if my body thought by itself I jumped up and sprinted over to where they were and jumped in front of them with facing the Decepticons. My arms were spread out to my sides.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Arcee ran to my side and stood there as if trying to intimidate them with having more people.

"Ah here you are." Starscream said to himself with a grin.

He whipped his head to the soldiers and shouted an order.

"This time grab them!" He bellowed.

They lunged toward us.

I never felt impact though. I saw a streak of red and blue tackle them mid-air.

"Optimus!" Arcee shouted with relief.

He brought his gun out and shot the soldiers down with no problem.

I watched as he glared down at Starscream who was in the middle of cowering. Optimus slammed his foot down as he took a step toward him and sent Starscream running away in terror.

"Are you all alright?" He asked eyebrows still arched.

I peeked behind me to see everyone nodding ecstatically.

"Good. I will send word to Ratchet, he should be sending reinforcements. Smokescreen is already here." Optimus said as he lifted his hand up to his helm.

**Optimus**

"Ratchet, Ratchet are you there?" I said in to my comm link.

I did not hear any response.

"Ratchet if you hear me, we need a ground bridge immediately." I informed him in case the link on his end wasn't functioning.

I set my hand back at my side and observed my surroundings. I shuddered at the fact that under my feet may be the deceased human's corpses. I could only pray to Primus that all the humans got out safely.

I gazed down at my small human comrades and their human companions.

They had jumped in front of our human friends so willingly, not worrying about themselves for an instant. So brave. Still protecting their companions even after they change drastically to a frail state.

No ground bridge ever appeared. We couldn't continue standing around out in the open. If any Decepticon saw us they could easily come from any direction. I couldn't spot Smokescreen either.

Perhaps he chased off a hoard of Decepticon troops, at least, that's what I hope.

"I fear the Harbinger is most likely interfering with the signal." I told them with a slight sigh.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then? We can't exactly stay here waiting for trouble to find us." Arcee said up to me.

I knew I had to get them out of there. I thought for a few nano seconds.

"Okay, Arcee, Bumblebee, I want you to take Raf, Jack, and Miko. Try to find a place to hide far from here. I will hold them back."

Arcee stepped closer to me.

"You can't just be left here alone, try calling Ratchet again maybe." She said sounding as though she wanted to order me to come with.

I shook my head disagreeing.

In the distance I could hear voices yelling at each other. They were getting closer to our location.

We had been here too long.

"Arcee, you must go now. Or all of you will be in danger. Even Jack, Miko, and Raf."

I knew if she wouldn't leave for her own sake, she would leave for Jack.

I began to hear the clunking of the feet hat was getting closer by the nano second.

"Fine, I'll go." She said clenching her fists as she wandered over to the others.

I watched as they began running in away from me.

"Hey, Prime!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Dreadwing, so Megatron decided to send you to this terrible scene." I said in response to him.

He watched me, waiting for me to make my move.

He finally spoke, but not to me. "Starscream, go after the others."

A skinny man walked out from behind Dreadwing's foot.

"Do not order me around! I am the first lieutenant, you are below me." Starscream screeched.

Dreadwing stomped his foot inches away from the first lieutenant.

"And yet I can squish you so easily." Dreadwing replied menacingly.

Starscream slouched down in a cowering position just before he scurried away.

I stepped after him attempting to stop him. But a hand grabbing my servo changed that.

"Let humans mind their own business for once."

I turned toward him.

"Very well, I trust them. They shall win."

Dreadwing and I then clashed.

**Arcee**

I didn't want to leave Optimus alone. But deep down I knew that he would have more trouble with us there then with us not.

Bee, Jack, Raf, Miko, and I all were running. The smoke started fading and we saw the desert. It was apparently on the other side of the town then our base.

We could see plateaus covering the surface.

"Bee, we should find somewhere to hide in those plateaus. Perhaps like a cave or something."

"Yeah, it'll keep us hidden for the time being." He responded.

We ran for a little while longer.

Suddenly I felt Bumblebee fall to the ground to my side.

"What happened?" I asked as I skidded to a stop. I saw a red brick topple to its side next to him.

He was cradling his head. His back was arched up and he had his head sitting on the ground.

"Bee, you okay?" I heard Raf say to the blond on the ground.

I saw a red liquid hit the ground next to his head.

"Oh, so sorry about that." I heard off a little to the distance.

I turned my head to see Starscream strolling over to our location. He was tossing a brick up and aching it continuously.

I called back to the kids. "Keep going In that direction we'll catch up."

I could hear them running on top of the rubble, they were safe.

"What do you want with us Scream?" I asked putting my hands into fists and holding them up. I was prepared for whenever he decided to come at me.

He stopped walking toward me and held the brick in his hand.

"I recall telling both of you the plan unfortunately. But I don't think you caught any of what I said. You were too busy being unconscious."

I felt anger rising in me. To my side I saw Bumblebee get to his feet. I spotted a streak of blood running down his face from his forehead. He got into the same position I was in.

He chuckled right before he chucked the brick in our direction.

It missed drastically. I toppled to the ground a few feet away from us. Me and Bee both looked at the brick confused.

That was until we heard Starscream running with a loud battle-cry toward us. He sucker punched Bee then jabbed me in the stomach.

I stumbled a little and took a deep breath.

Starscream stood there ready for me to strike.

I sent my foot flying toward him but evidently failed.

He caught my foot in his hands. Grinned at me, he put my foot in one hand and brought his other elbow down on my knee hard.

I let out a scream and tumbled to the ground.

"Arcee!" I heard Bee call to me.

I watched as Starscream came stalking over to me.

He was grinning.

Then Bee grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away from me. I began to sit up.

Bee dodged a punch and then landed one on Scream's in the shoulder.

Starscream swung his leg behind Bee's legs and tripped him. Bumblebee landed on his back.

Starscream crouched on top of Bee holding the collar of his hoodie. He swung his fist and plunged it straight to Bee's face. Again, again, again, again.

I struggled to get myself up. I couldn't move my leg and every time my leg got pressure on it, pain burst through my knee.

Starscream wasn't giving Bee a break. He kept punching one after the other.

I reached for a brick to my side. Then I tried balancing myself on one leg to stand up.

After awkwardly struggling I managed to get up. I lunged toward Starscream and wacked his head with the brick. He toppled over to his side.

I quickly crawled over to Bee.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He had blood coming out from his mouth along with the blood that was already there from when Starscream threw the brick.

Bumblebee paused before he let out a stiff, "Yeah. You?"

I let out a small chuckle.

"Well, if it wasn't for not being able to walk, I'd go run a mile." I told him with a smile.

He smiled as he began to get up. Instead of getting up all the way Bee crouched down with his back facing me.

"Get on, you're not going to be able to catch up by crawling." He said.

I got on carefully top wanting to hurt my leg anymore.

Bee stood up fully and began walking after the others.

**Smokescreen**

"Take that con!"

I shot the final Decepticon that had surrounded me.

He fell to the ground along with the others.

All these Decepticons in one place. I didn't quite know what they were doing here. My guess is that they came for Bumblebee and Arcee. Or they just realized how dangerous I am to them and decided to get rid of me.

I turned into my vehicular form and drove off. All the smoke had began to fade and the fire was dying all around me. I knew Optimus was around here somewhere. I wasn't sure where but I knew he was.

I turned back into my robotic form and stomped over to two Decepticons who were lying on the ground.

I didn't ever recall bringing down these two cons. Optimus must have been here.

I suddenly heard a cry. Turning in that direction I saw a bright light coming my way. It was a shot from a cybertronian gun.

I dodged it by just a little.

Quickly I ran over to the site it came from.

It was awesome! Optimus was laying into a crowd of cons. Dreadwing was one of them. None of them stood a chance against him.

Next thing I knew Optimus was knocked down. It wasn't from any of the Decepticons though.

"Ah hello Prime, how are you faring this evening?" A sinister voice said from inside the blinding smoke.

Megatron strode over to Optimus. He kneeled down and looked Optimus in the optic.

"Your little comrades seem to have escaped the premises." Megatron informed him.

He informed me too. At least I knew now that Bee and Arcee made it out of this disaster alive. But this was a whole other mess.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they went do you?" Megatron asked with a sneer.

Optimus got to a knee.

"I do know where they went. Far away from you Megatron!"

The leader of the Decepticons growled. He turned his hand into a gun and aimed it at Optimus' helm.

He stared intently at Optimus, hate in his optics.

Something changed his mind. Megatron put his gun down and sneered again.

"It doesn't matter where they went for they will come to me." Megatron stated.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked being held down now by Dreadwing.

Megatron stood up fully still glaring down at Optimus.

With a mighty roar Megatron ordered the surrounding Decepticons with, "Take the Prime aboard the Harbinger."

Optimus began to struggle, trying to get free from Dreadwing.

Megatron held his hand up to his helm.

"Soundwave, open a ground bridge." He ordered.

I watched as the green and blue swirl appeared.

Dreadwing forced Optimus up. Optimus wasn't going into the ground bridge though.

Megatron strode up to Optimus and hit him upon the head viciously. Optimus then hung limply by Dreadwing's arm.

I took a step closer, what was I doing just standing here. I had to go rescue Optimus.

Dreadwing dragged Optimus through the ground bridge followed by the swarm of Decepticon soldiers.

Megatron stopped one of the soldiers.

"Go retrieve my lieutenant, he should be lying around somewhere in that direction." Megatron said before he walked into the ground bridge.

I quickly ran after him.

The ground bridge began to close as I engaged it.

"No stop!" I yelled.

The ground bridge closed and I skidded to a stop.

I stomped my foot on the ground with a yell of anger.

"Frag it!" I yelled.

"Freeze Autobot." I heard someone say.

I turned to where the voice came from. It was the Decepticon soldier that was ordered to retrieve Starscream. He had his gun facing me.

"Don't you have something you have to do?" I asked irritably.

He jumped at that.

"Uh yeah. . ." He said taking a step back.

Before he could fly off I swung my arm toward him, turned it into a gun, and shot him.

He fell to the ground limply.

I sighed. This was a mess, and now the doc back at base was going to nag my audio receptors off.

I had to get Optimus back. Without him we don't stand a chance.

And what did Megatron mean by they will come to him.

That reminded me; I had to go get Arcee and Bumblebee.

I turned into my vehicular mode and drove in the direction Megatron had pointed to.

After a while driving I saw a figure lying on the ground. I stopped immediately hoping it wasn't anyone I knew.

Well, it was someone I knew, it was Starscream.

His face was all red and his nose was bleeding.

"Seems like someone roughed you up pretty good Scream." I said to myself with a grin.

As I picked him up I noticed there were foot prints in the sand that led to the desert. Those must have been Bumblebee's and Arcee's prints.

I turned into my vehicular mode and had Starscream in the backseat with seat belts wrapped around him.

I then started following my comrades tracks.

**Bumblebee**

Arcee and I eventually caught up with Jack, Miko, and Raf. Needless to say they were shocked to see the condition we were in. But we continued until we found a small cave that we took cover in.

Jack was crouching on the ground trying to start a fire with his magnesium fire starter that apparently was only one necessity that was included in his multi functional pocket knife of which he was quite proud of.

"You seem too happy about doing this Jack. . ." Arcee told Jack.

Jack looked up after the wood we had collected close by burst into flames.

"You just don't want to admit that for once my magnesium fire starter and multi functional pocket knife are useful." He replied with a chuckle.

Arcee shook her head with a smile on her face. It was nice to see her smile even after all that has happened.

"I just realized something Bee. You talked back when we were about to get roasted by that con." Jack stated to me.

Raf and Miko looked up at me from where they were sitting on the ground.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell them or not about the device ratchet had created. I didn't see any harm in telling them.

"Yep, Ratchet made a communicator thing so I can talk now. In a way." I said a bit uncomfortably.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed with a big grin.

"So are we just going to stay in this cave all night?" Raf asked from next to Jack.

"Well, until we're for sure that out there is safe." I replied to him.

He looked back at the fire with a solemn look on his face.

"Don't worry Raf, I'm sure that Optimus has already beat all their sorry butts. They'll be looking for us in no time" Miko said optimistically.

Raf gave her a slight smile.

Over time the three children fell into recharge. It had turned night time. Arcee and I still sat by the fire Jack made watching the flame wobble back and forth.

We sat in an awkward silence. I didn't hear anything from outside; we were far enough away though that sound would be muffled anyways.

"It's warm." I heard Arcee say from the opposite side of the fire. She seemed like she

I looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face but her eyes looked tired.

"You should recharge Arcee; your leg will get better sooner if you do." I tried to persuade her.

"I know . . ." She said but she did not move an inch.

I just continued to sit there, she apparently did not want to recharge so I wouldn't make her.

This whole situation was a mess. Because of that strange relic we were turned into humans. Now because of that, actual humans were harmed.

"Bee." I heard Arcee trying to catch my attention. Looking up I saw Arcee looking at me.

"Yes, what is it." I asked.

She paused for a while.

"Bee, we _need_ to get back to normal." She said with emphasis on need.

I didn't say anything, it was obvious that we needed to, but this was the first time I heard her say that. She was at the point where she was fed up with being human.

"It's gone too far, it's gotten to dangerous. That needs to be our top priority now. Not necessarily for us, but for humans period."

That was just like Arcee. Not giving two frags about herself, always worried about others. Her losing her partners added that trait to her personality. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Who knows what will happen next, you've already broken your ribcage, now I obviously broke my leg. Next one of us, or even Jack, Raf, or Miko could get killed. Even everyone back at base is at risk."

She wrapped her arms around her one good leg and set her head down on her arms staring into the flames.

"I don't want to lose anyone due to our choices" She sounded as though she was finished.

I put on a smile and looked up at her, "To be fair one of your choices saved my aft back there."

She jolted her head up and smiled.

"You've saved mine more times than I can count, so I'd say we're far from even." She told me with a slight chuckle.

A honking sound distracted us from our conversation.

"Room service! Your limo has arrived."

It looked at the entrance of the cave.

There sat a white, red, and blue car with double 38's on the doors.

"Smokescreen?" I heard Arcee ask.

"The one and only, c'mon wake the sleeping beauties up and hop in."

Arcee turned her head to look staright at Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Miko and Raf were leaning against Jack, and Jack had his head tilted up against the wall.

"Hey kiddies wake up!" Arcee bellowed to Jack, Raf, and Miko on the other side of the cave.

Jack jolted up making Raf and Miko hit their heads on eachothers.

"Our rides here." I told them as I stood up.

I walked over to Arcee and picked her up bridal style.

Jack, Raf, and Miko got up.

"Shotgun!" yelled Miko as she ran to the driver's seat not the passenger's seat.

Jack got into the passenger's seat.

Raf waited as I opened the door.

I was a bit surprised by what I found in the back seat.

"We meet again Autobot's." Starscream said from his awkward tied up position.

I sighed, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

I put Arcee next to Starscream.

"Smokescreen why do you have Starscream?" I asked.

"I found him just lying in the middle of nowhere, I thought we could take him back to base. We could get some info out of him." Smokescreen answered as I watched Starscream getting pushed into the trunk.

I got in next to Arcee and Raf.

"What did Optimus think about this?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, about that."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please leave reviews. Give ideas, or advice, really anything.**

**I made a reference to the Transfomers Prime episode Preditory.**

**That's when Jack says he has the multi functional pocket knife and magnesium fire 's why I chose to use those words.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days, top number of days should be 5 or so.**

**Preview of next chapter**

_**Smokescreen reveals the fate of Optimus **_

_**The Autobots plan their next move**_

_**Megatron speaks to Optimus about some political matter**_

_**Ratchet and June pass around ideas about the miraculous healing ability of Bumblebee and Arcee**_

_**The Autobots set their plan n motion**_


	15. Chapter 15 (We need a plan)

**Here's chapter 15 just like chapter 14 said.**

**I was in a bit of a hurry last night so today I fixed a few things.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ratchet**

"What do you mean Optimus is gone?" I yelled at the irritable looking Smokescreen.

"He was here, and now he isn't. The cons decided to take him on a field trip to the Nemesis. All that matters is we're gonna get him back." He replied making a fist at the end and holding it up looking enforcing.

"Well . . . okay, why did you bring him here then?" I pointed to the scrawny first lieutenant of the Decepticons that was currently being clutched in the hands of Smokescreen.

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could the sound of a car's engine came through the tunnel. It was June Darby.

The nurse skidded to a stop and came out of the tan vehicle.

"For crying out loud! Do you two have a death wish?" She cried out as she shut the door in frustration.

"Thanks for coming again June." I said kind of uneasy with her amount of eagerness to see Arcee and Bumblebee.

Mrs. Darby stopped climbing the stairs and glared at Smokescreens hand. She then looked around searching for something.

"Please say that that isn't Optimus." June begged as she put her head in her hand.

I was about to answer when the high pitched voice of Starscream cut in, "If I was the Prime I would shoot myself! Don't regard me as any Autobot ever again, worm!"

June took a step back and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, how charming . . ." She said to herself.

The nurse began climbing the stairs again.

As she did Smokescreen explained, "When I first came across him I actually didn't know what to do with him. But after some thinking I figured we could use him, you know, to get the big O out of Decepticon clutches."

I must admit, it was quick thinking at its finest.

"And you're sure he didn't see anything that could lead him to know where our base is?" I asked, this was important, if he did see how to get to our base then the Decepticon plan wouldn't be needed anymore.

"Trust me, if I even saw a glimpse of your precious base, I'd be sure to blow it sky high the first chance I got when I get back to the Nemesis. And believe me, I will get back." Starscream declared.

I must say, Starscream did look ridiculous squirming in Smokescreen's hand.

"Well at least now you won't be able to do anything dangerous for a while. Your knee has been shattered." I heard June inform Arcee as she examined her leg.

Arcee groaned, "You mean I have to sit on my aft for months?"

"Actually no." I answered before June got to it.

"Your biology is different than humans or cybertronians. It's as though you're your very own species. Well, you and Bee." I informed her.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Bumblebee asked from where he was leaning up against the metal railing.

I was kind of happy with his curiosity. "It means that you keep almost all your strengths such as healing a bit faster than normal humans, you can run farther distances, and your strength is more advanced."

"Your eyes are a good example too, the way they glow. I think it's because energon that wasn't turned into blood and other elements is occupying your eyes." June cut in.

I growled a little but continued, "even though you have certain strengths though doesn't mean you're invincible. You are still just as vulnerable as humans. You two must limit yourselves to what humans are able to do. When you were cybertronians you could pick up a lobbing ball but now, it's close to impossible."

I looked over at Starscream; he was listening too, just as intently. It was almost humorous.

I looked back at Arcee and Bumblebee, "There's also one side effect that I have a theory of. Me and June actually thought of it together." I added.

June smiled up at me, apparently happy by the fact that I mentioned that she assisted me with this theory.

"We believe that since it's obvious that you have energon in your bodies still that it's slowly poisoning you. Even if it's the smallest bit." I informed them saddening myself by saying it.

Bumblebee stopped leaning against the metal bar and set his hand on his hip, "That's nonsense Ratchet. I feel perfectly fine. Even after that guy over there punched me half a trillion times in the face." He said pointing over at Starscream.

I looked over at the first lieutenant.

"No regrets . . ." He said proudly.

I shook my head and looked back over at Bee.

"You're not going to feel the effects yet, but every megacycle that goes by the energon is spreading." I said before I glared at Arcee.

"And you two continuously getting yourselves hurt aren't helping either! It's making your blood work on your wounds and in turn uses the energon spreading it even more." I finished.

Arcee looked down at her leg that was currently being wrapped by June. She frowned.

"So my leg will most likely heal within a few days just like Bee's ribcage. But in turn, I'll be poisoning myself." She clarified with herself.

I nodded.

"Well that's just great! You fools hitting me upon the head didn't assist me in any way at all!" Starscream screeched from the other side of the room.

Arcee's frown faded into a smile as she yelled, "No regrets!"

Starscream huffed and slammed his fist against Smokescreen's hand.

"Hey I almost felt that!" Smokescreen said before he let out a laugh.

"Shut up!" Starscream screeched once again.

**Optimus**

I opened my optics.

It was dark in the room that I was in. My hands were tied up so I couldn't move them and my feet were tied together as well.

I became clear to me that I was aboard the Nemesis.

Just as I thought that the door to my right slid open.

"Ah, you're finally awake Prime." Megatron chuckled maniacally. He had come in with Knockout and Shockwave.

He came close to my face and whispered, "Oh how long I've waited for this, and yet even though I want to kill you, I can't."

He took a step back.

"It is very rewarding to see the leader of the Autobots down to his knees." Knockout said waving his hand in my direction.

They looked at me like they were trying to spark a negative reaction.

"Megatron." I said trying to get the other's to be quiet.

"What is it Prime?" Megatron hissed.

"What did you mean by they will come to you?" I asked.

Megatrons eyebrows relaxed. His smile faded as he looked over at his two followers.

"Well you see Prime; I know how Autobot minds work." He proclaimed as he looked back at me.

"It is logical to think that someone from the Autobots will come to retrieve you for you are their leader." Shockwave added.

"Autobots work in a chain reaction. Someone get's captured, someone else goes to retrieve them. It goes on forever. Until someone uses their mind and figures out that they can't rescue them or until they get lucky and accomplish rescuing their comrade." Megatron continued.

"And right now you're captured." Knockout said.

"Someone from your base will come for you, if it is not your scout or your femme warrior so be it. One of them will eventually arrive. Then I can be sure to get information out of them." Megatron finished.

I asked, "Why not snuff my spark right now?"

Megatron lifted one eyebrow.

"It sounds as though you're begging for me to Prime." He snickered through his metallic teeth.

"Even if I did, some of your bots would still resent against me that is why I need to locate you base and snuff every single spark there." My rival teased my with a menacing sneer.

We all stayed silent, no one spoke another word until Megatron broke the silence.

"If you'll excuse me Prime, I must go see if Soundwave has gotten any intel."

And then he left me in the dead silent room.

It stands to reason that someone will in fact come for me. All I can do is hope nobody does.

**Bumblebee**

June had just finished working on Arcee's leg. She had left along with Jack, Miko and Raf in her tan car.

"So what's the plan doc?" Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet growled, "Don't call me doc."

"Okay, fine, what's our next move nurse Ratchet." Smokescreen said with a smile.

Ratchet sighed.

"Well, we have to go get Optimus obviously. The only thing is figuring out a plan on how to get him." Ratchet said.

"I say we just storm the joint firing at every con we see." Smokescreen said turning his servo into a gun and pretending to fire.

"Watch it champ before you end up really shooting something." Arcee said next to me.

I had subsided onto the coach next to Arcee. She had her broken leg inclined on the coffee table.

"We can't just storm a Decepticon ship Smokescreen! We need stealth." Ratchet hissed.

"So what you're saying is, not Bulkhead." Smokescreen clarified jokingly pointing to Bulkhead behind him.

Beulkhead brought his attention to the rookie.

"I'm actually perfectly fine with that, stealth was never a strong suite of mine." He said sounding more relieved than anything.

"It's obvious that Bulkhead shouldn't go. He's much too large. And you even with a faze shifter I'm afraid that I don't see you going as a wise choice either. If so much as one Decepticon sees you, who know what they may do to Optimus." Ratchet said looking glum.

I then got an idea. Bulkhead was way to big and loud to be sneaky. But I was the opposite of that. Now I was smaller than Arcee's cybertronian foot. Plus I had been the team scout for the last few eons.

"What if I go?" I finally blurted out interfering with the three bots trying to decide who was to go.

"Please! You can't possibly go. It's far too dangerous. They could just step on you and you'll be gone." Ratchet spat.

"It's not dangerous if I don't get caught." I came back with.

Ratchet looked down on the ground.

"I see no problem with it." Smokescreen immediately agreed with me.

Ratchet swung his head to his direction.

Smokescreen realizing that Ratchet was looking at him swung his arms up.

"What, it's like Bee said, it's only dangerous if he get's caught. If he's a scout then he's good at aluding enemies. I say let him have a shot."

Ratchet looked down with a growl.

"Fine, but you're going with him. He'll be look out while you'll be his back-up in case things go haywire." ratchet said to Smokescreen.

"You sure about that kid?" Bulkhead asked with his usual kid addressing to me.

"Yeah I'm sure. I have been a scout for as long as I can remember. Plus I'm smaller than all of you. I can find Optimus then you can open a ground bridge at his coordinates." I tried persuading.

Ratchet looked over to me, studying my face.

He sighed and shut his eyes and sighed showing stress eminating from his expression.

"Okay . . ."

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**It is basically just leading up to next chapter.**

**Please review.**

**can't wait to hear your reviews!**

**Bye**


	16. Chapter 16(Plan set in motion)

**So, so sorry it has taken so long. What has it been? Like 3 weeks.**

**Well don't fear or quarrel any longer!**

**Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Arcee**

Bee was getting ready to leave for the Nemesis.

Ratchet had contacted Agent Fowler in order to get safer gear for Bumblebee to wear. It wasn't a bad idea considering what went on the last time we had contact with cons.

"So we're going to be able to see what's going on inside the Nemesis from that camera?" I asked a pacing Ratchet.

He stopped and glared down at me. Judging by his expression he wasn't real ecstatic about this whole situation. Everyone at the base wasn't, even Smokescreen who's usually a big bundle of joy.

"Yes, at least then I won't be constantly bugging them over the comm link to get the status of the situation." Ratchet said swaying his head over to the ready Bumblebee.

"All set doc!" Smokescreen hollered from the med bed he was sitting on.

"No need to yell! And don't call me doc."

Bumblebee trudged over to me. He was wearing dark brown leather armor. It had padding underneath it according to Fowler. His communicator was off so then he wouldn't make any accidental noise. On his head was a helmet from a pilot's uniform. Ratchet had constructed a camera inside of it.

"Look at you. . ." I said, he looked as though he was about ready to kick some aft.

He smiled at me unable to speak.

Next to the monitor Ratchet held his hand out and asked, "Bumblebee, can you hand me your communicator?"

He set the metal band on Ratchets giant hand.

I sighed as I got up on my one leg balancing myself on the couch's back.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked.

His smile lessened a bit as he turned away from Ratchet and looked toward me but it was still there just more serious. He gave me a sturdy nod.

I sighed again.

"Okay, you seem to have your mind set on it." I chuckled.

"Just be sure to bring Optimus back" Ratchet added.

Bee waved his hand in the air motioning us to not worry.

I saw Agent Fowler coming up the stairs. He was carrying some kind of gun. The walking stopped right behind Bumblebee.

"Soldier, this is meant to offline a cybertronian for a short matter of time. We discovered them in the base of M.E.C.H. after Optimus defeated Nemesis Prime." The Agent explained as he handed the gun over to Bee.

"Good luck soldier, bring Prime back to us." Fowler said before he gave a solute.

He seemed to be over selling the whole "soldier" thing a little. But I just was enjoying watching whatever expressions Bee was making.

"Ready Bee?" Smokescreen asked as he held his hand out for Bee to step on. Bumblebee climbed up on the giant metal hand.

I looked around to see where Starscream was. They were going to take him with so he can help them find Optimus.

"There, I reversed the effects of the communicator. Now Starscream can't talk either." Ratchet announced as he held Starscream out for Smokescreen to take. Starscream had handcuffs on also. Even with all those things limiting what Starscream can do, I still worried about them taking him.

Smokescreen grabbed Starscream as Ratchet started up the ground bridge. Smokescreen began walking into the green and blue swirl.

"Take care of him Smokescreen!" I called over to the red, blue, and white bot.

He looked back to me with a smile, "Don't worry 'bout it, we'll be back before you know it." He called before he disappeared into the bright ground bridge.

**Bumblebee**

We appeared in a dark grey hallway that had red lights shining through it. Starscream was struggling in Smokescreen's other hand.

"I don't see anyone yet." Smokescreen whispered as he set me down on the black floor. I ran over to the coming turn and looked around the corner. Nothing was there also.

I waved up to Smokescreen signaling for him to put Starscream down. I heard his feet clink on the hard floor behind me and I grabbed his hand cuffs' making sure he didn't try to run away.

We proceeded down the hallway. No Decepticon was in sight for the 3 turns we took. We then came to a choice, left turn or right turn.

"Okay Scream, point where to go." Smokescreen whispered to Starscream. He groaned and pointed down the left hallway. I don't know why but we were trusting him, perhaps because it was our best chance. If we had done what Smokescreen said, which was basically just running through walls until we found the correct room where Optimus was, we would have given away the fact that we were on the Nemesis. In that case Megatron could have ordered to have Optimus killed, that would defeat the purpose of us even going onboard the Nemesis.

Plus we'd be without a leader, and one of the greatest hopes we had for winning the war. We would also lose a friend.

We continued to go through hallway after hallway that was until we came across our first group of Decepticons.

We hid behind the corner of the safe hallway.

"Okay, I have an idea that I know the doc wouldn't approve of." Smokescreen whispered catching both my attention and Starscream's.

"You go on ahead of me, find the room Optimus is in. Once you've found him, well . . . we'll climb those mountains when they come up."

I wasn't sure. It's true that Smokescreen coming with us was slowing us down. If I took Starscream alone then we could sneak past any Decepticon without their knowing. But then came the issue of how I could contact Smokescreen afterward.

With a knot in my throat I gave a quick yet sturdy nod. This was most likely a bad idea, but we had to try.

I grabbed Starscream's cuffs in my hand and walked out into the hallway. I was tip-toeing even though it was close to impossible for the cons to hear us. I came to right next to them. I squeezed myself between the wall and one of their giant feet.

Pulling Starscream with me I scurried to the other turn. But before I did something caught my attention, a certain name, the same name we were looking for.

"Can you believe we really captured Optimus Prime?" One of the patrolling Decepticons said to the other.

"What I can't believe is that we're stuck patrolling these abandoned hallways while Knockout and Shockwave get to help Megatron with interrogation. So not fair." The other responded.

"Yeah, instead we're assigned the complete opposite section of the ship, how unlucky is that?" The first one finished as they began walking in my direction.

Complete opposite side of the ship, that's a pretty good clue. Only problem is it's on the _opposite side of the ship_.

I sighed to myself. How was I going to get there? If only I could catch a ride from something.

That's when I got an idea.

Swiftly I pulled out the M.E.C.H. gun and aimed at one of the cons. I gulped hoping this wouldn't end badly. Then an electric charge flew out of the gun with a tap on the trigger.

The Decepticon fell to the ground jerking violently from muscle spasms, and then he was still.

The remaining con stood shocked right before he put a giant metal hand up to his audio receptor.

"May I ask for assistance from doctor Knockout, we have a situation in the left wing of the ship."

I assumed he got his answer because he stayed put looking down the hallway I was in. Staying behind a metal groove in the wall I waited right alongside him.

I finally heard the clinking of feet flying down the hallways. A red, white, yellow, and black cybertronian came quickly from the nearby hallway.

"What is it now; I was in the middle of buffing my finish!" Knockout whined.

The patroller moved uneasily, "We were just patrolling the halls when he just fell down, I don't know what's wrong with him."

Knockout strolled over to him and checked his vitals quickly then looked back up at the con patroller.

"He was stunned by an electric charge; it's not a big deal for him. It is a problem however for the fact that we don't know who or what did this." The doctor explained.

"We can leave him here, when he awakens he should feel fine enough that he could walk himself back to the Decepticon bunks. For now you should wait here as well. I will go report this to Megatron." Knockout finished standing back up from his squatting position.

This was my chance, a ride directly to Megatron and hopefully Optimus.

I ran toward Knockout pulling Starscream with me. We both jumped onto his foot. I clutched a metal edge tightly making sure I wouldn't fall off of him.

It was a while before Knockout finally made it to the control room. He skidded to a stop and nervously peered around.

"Where is Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked the small group of high ranking militants in the room.

Soundwave turned around glancing at him. A squiggly line showed up on his "face".

"_I am to be in conference with the Prime. Be sure to inform anyone who seeks my attention."_ The recording said.

"Oh great, now I have to comm him." Knockout complained again.

He set his hand on his audio receptors and said clearly, "Sire, we have a situation I wish to inform you about."

I couldn't hear what Megatron said but Knockout then continued with, "I will meet you there."

We stomped out of the room. A couple turns later and we arrived at a glistening compact door. The sign read "Interrogation room". This is the place; Optimus must be in there.

I jumped off of the red foot and scurried over to the doorway. I just had to wait for someone to enter or exit. Just as the thought raised in my mind the door slide open. A few moments went by before a giant silver foot slammed down in front of me. It about knocked me over.

Out walked Megatron he seemed so calm yet menacing just by stalking over to Knockout. I couldn't listen to the conversation. I threw Starscream into the room and peered back at the two cybertronians behind me. Jumping through the shrinking height of the door before it slammed shut I fell onto my back.

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed off the ground into a squatting position. Looking around I saw that the room was very dark, so dark that buttons on the machines in there stood out. I could still make out certain features in the room.

One feature that stood out was a giant red and blue cybertronian hanging by his hands with his feet tied together. It was Optimus.

**Ratchet**

I stood next to the monitor, optics glued to the screen. I distinctly remember that I told Smokescreen and Bumblebee to stay together, yet they completely ignored what I said. I couldn't exactly complain fully though, Bumblebee had figured out a plan, and a smart one at that. At least the plan I thought he was doing was smart.

Starscream and Bumblebee was riding on the reporting Knockout. If what I thought he was doing was correct then he was heading straight for the room where Optimus was.

I peeked behind me for an astrosecond. I realized that I wasn't the only one watching the screen intently. Arcee was leaning against the metal railing resting her head against her hand. Bulkhead was sitting on a berth watching the monitor. Fowler was sitting on the couch also watching the monitor.

I sighed, "I think Bumblebee is on the right track, but that doesn't mean we should celebrate just yet."

"Ratchet look." Arcee pointed at the screen.

I swung my head around to face the monitor. At first I saw just blackness, then the image cleared up.

"It's Prime!" Fowler screeched jumping up from the couch. He rushed over to the metal railing.

Optimus was chained up with his feet tied together.

Bulkhead had walked closer behind me.

The camera showed that Bumblebee was running over to our leader. He finally came close enough that I could tell that Optimus was recharging.

Bumblebee started to climb up on the metal poles that were holding the blue glowing chains.

"What is he doing?" Arcee asked. Her head wasn't leaning on her hand anymore. She was upright, still leaning on the bar as to not put pressure on her broken leg.

"Trying to get Optimus' attention." I answered.

Bumblebee had finally made it to the level that Optimus' eyes were at. I was shocked to see Bumblebee punch Optimus' face. I relaxed after I remembered that Bumblebee couldn't hurt Optimus' that much.

On the monitor Optimus' eyes flew open and focused on our scout.

"Bumblebee?" Our leader said with a questioning tone.

Suddenly I heard a loud clinking sound. Bumblebee's head swung to where the sound was coming from. It could attract the attention of Knockout and Megatron who were outside of the door. The camera came out of focus as Bee did a radical movement. When it came back into focus I saw that the "radical" movement was that Bee had jumped to the ground, but he didn't do so as majestically as I had assumed for he was limping slightly.

Bee's head jerked over to the direction of the sound to see Starscream slamming his cuffs against the wall. He dashed in Scream's direction, but he arrived too late.

Starscream flung his arms away from each other; he had broken the cuffs by hitting them against the wall. Bumblebee charged toward him as Scream reached for the communicator that had been reversed around his neck.

**Bumblebee**

I ran right into Starscream. He was already yanking the communicator off his head; if he managed to get it off he would alert Knockout and Megatron outside the door. I grabbed the communicator and pulled it down trying to get the communicator back around his neck.

I failed though, next thing I knew he elbowed me right in the face.

"Ugh, you Autobots really need to just give up." I heard Starscream say, it seems he successfully got the communicator off.

I got into a kneeling position and gazed up at him and at the communicator he had just dropped on the ground.

He headed for the small monitor next to Optimus. I could tell that he was climbing the metal poles that had Optimus' hands attached to it. There was most likely a comm communicator programmed into the monitor. I reached for the communicator lying on the ground and shoved it around my neck.

I then rushed after Starscream, if I got to the comm first I could inform Smokescreen and he could take shortcuts through walls to get here faster than Decepticon troops.

I began climbing the poles only a couple feet behind him. Falling behind I jumped onto Optimus' knee and began climbing that. It had more edges to grab hold of than the slick pole. I finally became level with the platform that had the monitor sitting on it. Hopping on the platform I saw that Starscream was reaching from below to grab the platform.

I scanned the platform for a key that signaled that there was a comm communicator. An idea came into my mind, it was dangerous though. Starscream finally made it to the top of the platform and rushed over to my location and tackled me to the ground. I felt as his fist plowed against my cheek. He jumped up and looked down at the giant keyboard.

I watched with the eye that was on the side of the cheek he punched closed as he pressed a specific button on the keyboard. A selection of who he wanted to comm was on the screen and he of course selected Megatron. Before he could peep one word I knocked him out of the way and instead selected the whole ship. Since Smokescreen didn't have a specific comm for the nemesis I unfortunately had to announce to the whole ship where I was.

"Smokescreen! I found Optimus, we're in the interrogation room, hurry!" I shouted. Echoes rang out from every corridor on the ship.

"You just alerted Megatron of where we are, do you still think you can make it out of here?" Starscream asked mockingly from behind me.

I turned toward him, "All of you are after either me or Arcee right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that is correct, and we'll succeed in getting you today." He answered.

"Bumblebee . . ." I heard Optimus interrupt.

Turning my attention to him I noticed that he had a timid look on his face, he hardly ever has a face like that on.

"You must leave; it will stand to reason that Megatron will come for you over me or Smokescreen if he arrives at our location."

I knew one thing for sure; I wasn't going to leave him. The whole reason we came aboard was to get him out of here. Smokescreen would be arriving soon. Meanwhile I would be a distraction.

I turned away from Optimus not wanting to tell him straight on that I wasn't going to follow his orders.

"You very well might succeed in getting me today, but it will be because of me, not you." I informed him before I hopped off of the platform again and waited for troops to come in or anything.

Finally the doors flew open and in came three Decepticon troops.

"Prime, where is the human who used the ship's speakers." The middle one said.

I left the room, but as I was leaving I didn't hear a word come out of Optimus' mouth.

**Smokescreen**

I had heard Bumblebee speak over the intercom, I just had to make it to the interrogation room as fast as I could. The faze shifter assisted with that quite keenly.

As I went through wall after wall I kept seeing soldiers rushing in the same direction. They were like my compass; I followed them for a while.

I finally made it to the interrogation room. Inside its walls I could hear shouts, they definitely weren't from Optimus. They were most likely from a Decepticon soldier.

The doors opened when I stepped in front of it. Just as I thought, three troops were standing in the room. One in particular was leaning on one of the poles that were holding Optimus' hands and was shouting into his face.

"One last time. Where . . . is . . . the . . . human . . . scout?" he said.

I was confused. Was I wrong to assume that Bee would be in this room? He was after all the one who used the intercom to tell me where Optimus was.

It didn't matter at the moment. I had to free Optimus and we had to get out of here.

"You who!" I yelled from the corner I emerged from.

The three troops turned in my direction and began firing. Of course the bullets went right through me though, the faze shifter made sure of that.

When they stopped shooting realizing it was futile I quickly turned the relic off and fired three times taking each one out with one shot.

"Well that was easy." I exclaimed as I stomped over to Optimus.

"Smokescreen, go find Bumblebee, if he gets taken by the Decepticons it will be a far graver circumstance than having me as a hostage." Optimus tried negotiating with me.

I looked down at him, his face showed how serious he was and how worried he was for Bee at the moment. But I had to get him back to base. Bumblebee had to of had a reason to leave the room. I just had to trust the decision he made. Optimus at the moment was more worried about his comrades then the effect his absence would have on the group.

I looked at the small monitor that was next to the chained Prime. There was most likely a way to make the chains recede from that monitor.

It looked confusing to me as I looked at the screen.

I heard shuffling from around the monitor; it wasn't Bee, why would Bumblebee be worried about showing himself.

I swiftly threw my hand over and clutched the light being.

"Ah, look at my luck today. Hello Starscream." I chuckled as I looked down at the pointy looking man. An idea sprung in my head. I turned Scream over and had him facing the monitor.

"You most likely know how to do this. Make the chains go 'bye bye'." I said with a light tone.

"I will never!" Starscream squealed with a tiny cracking voice.

This was getting annoying. I set Starscream down on the platform. He looked up at me confused. The look receded when I aimed my gun at him.

"Ah no! No!" Starscream whined as he crouched down near the keyboard.

"Just make the chains disappear and I won't shoot." I warned. I probably wasn't going to shoot no matter what but this was really the only way Starscream ever shared information.

He nodded several times before he hopped on a series of keys. The chains that were wrapped around Optimus' arms suddenly disappeared.

"What, that was it?" I asked shocked by the simpleness.

I put my gun down as agreed.

"We must go get Bumblebee right away." Optimus said as he stood straight from his previous hunched over position.

"Okay, let's go." I agreed as I rushed over to the door.

The door opened and there stood Megatron. He stared down at me with a furious look. Behind him was a whole battalion of troops.

"The Autobot rookie eh. Prepare to have your spark become and extinguished husk." The Decepticon leader told me.

I backed up a little, but it was enough for the door to shut. I took the advantage and began shooting the door. The heat from the plasma melted the door's metal together keeping Megatron on the other side of the door.

"Okay, um. Change of plans, we'll get you back to base first." I stuttered as I backed up.

I set my hand on my helm activating my comm link.

"Ratchet, we have Optimus. Open the ground bridge now." I frantically ordered him.

Instead of opening it he instead replied.

"What of Bumblebee? He's in trouble as we speak." Ratchet informed me. He most likely had been having his optics glued to the monitor back at base praying to Primus that nothing would happen.

"We'll have to come back after we quickly get prepared back at base. It shouldn't take so long. We're currently surrounded by troops." I answered as I flinched from the slamming on the metal door.

Optimus was standing by the door with his gun aimed straight at the door. He was prepared for if Megatron blasted into the room.

Ratchet didn't speak again, instead a giant whirlpool of green and blue light appeared right in front of me.

"Optimus, sir, c'mon!" I called for him.

He glanced over at me with a disappointed look. Then he rushed over and entered the ground bridge. As he did the doors blasted open and in came Megatron with a mighty roar. I quickly ran into the whirlpool. Right before I saw the familiar look of the base I heard an explosion behind me. I wasn't sure what it was from, I just hoped it wasn't anything important.

**Arcee**

I had heard Ratchet speaking with Smokescreen. I didn't hear what Smokescreen was saying. All I knew was that Optimus and Smokescreen came running into the base and Bumblebee's camera was showing that he was still on the Nemesis and earlier it showed Bumblebee luring away a whole battalion of Decepticon troop's away front the interrogation room.

I knew right away that that wasn't a good thing.

"What do you need before I ground bridge you back onto the Nemesis?" Ratchet rushed out.

Smokescreen glanced at Optimus.

"Just ground bridge us to Bumblebee's location on the Nemesis old friend." Optimus answered.

Ratchet with a quick nod started putting in Bumblebee's coordinates.

Something made the whole base go still and quiet. On the monitor we saw a giant foot standing right in front of Bumblebee. The camera moved upward and eventually we saw the owner of that foot.

It was Soundwave.

Soundwave silently stared at Bumblebee. No moving. No sound, obviously no blinking.

Finally Bumblebee turned and began running the opposite direction.

"Doc hurry up with the coordinates!" Smokescreen shouted.

Ratchet readverted his attention back toward the ground bridge. He rushed over to the switch and pushed it down. Nothing happened. Not even a flash.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked. He seemed like he was ready to go with Optimus and Smokescreen back onto the Nemesis.

"There must be damage to the ground bridge!" Ratchet shouted with a worried tone to his voice.

He ran over to the tunnel and stared at it unmoving.

"It hit a receptor at the end of the tunnel!" He yelled.

This was very bad. We couldn't comm Bee. We couldn't go and save him. All we could do was stand around the monitor and watch what happens.

Bee was still running, taking what seemed like random directions. He was stopped though. The battalion he was running from earlier came around the corner and charged right at him.

"Bee run!" I shouted ignoring the fact that he couldn't hear me. He turned around just like I told him but Soundwave was behind him.

He was cornered.

Bee was looking around frantically and the audio of the camera caught the sound of him breathing heavily. He backed up until he had the wall directly behind him.

I found myself holding my two hands to my mouth. Ratchet and everyone else was clutching something. Be it their hands, or in Agent Fowler's case the metal railing.

On the monitor the camera was turning upward. Bee was staring directly into the blank face of Soundwave.

Everything felt still. No sound was heard in the base and no sound came from the playing monitor. I was holding my breath but I could hear the sound of my heart beating in my ears.

A giant hand began to reach down toward Bee.

_Beat beat._

It hit the ground next to him.

_Beat beat._

The fingers enclosed around him.

_Beat beat._

Soundwave began lifting Bee into the air.

_Beat beat._

The sound of Bee's screams filled the base. I never would have never imagined that that would be the sound of his screams. The sound of utter helplessness.

_Beat beat._

Bee was leveled with Soundwave's head.

The camera shook from Bee's squirming.

_Beat beat._

Soundwave's other hand came up to Bumblebee.

_Beat beat._

He brought back one finger.

_Beat beat._

The finger flew fast straight at Bee's head. Soundwave had flicked him and the camera came tumbling to the ground.

The image on the screen showed cracks going across the lense. We saw a limp blond haired human with a giant metal hand wrapped around him. His arms and head hung from the outside of the hand.

Soundwave turned and walked away carrying Bee in his hand.

The last thing the camera captured was them turning the corner right before another Decepticon stepped on it; shattering it to bits.

I couldn't hear my heart anymore. The thought of whether or not Bee was dead kept running through my mind blocking out the sound of my vulnerable human heart.

Or I couldn't hear it because it was broken.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuun!**

**kind of a cliff hanger I suppose.**

**I hope it was okay, tried to make it long.**

**Please leave reviews. I ALWAYS READ THEM!**

**SO long for now, hopefully it will only take a few days for the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Preview for chapter 17**_

_**Bumblebee aboard the Nemesis, will he break.**_

_**What's the plan to et Bee back.**_

_**Arcee's feelings/realizations.**_

_**Wheeljack joins the gang.**_


	17. Chapter 17(Missing link)

**Hello!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been kept busy.**

**But next week I have three days, including the weekend, off of school so I think I will probably be able to post another chapter then!**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Raf**

My eyes opened in the dark room. It was morning, and a Saturday morning at that. June had driven us home the night before. I didn't stay at Jack's house the previous night, more so for the fact that my mother wouldn't let me more than anything else.

I had assumed that Bee and Arcee stayed at Jack's just like they had been since they were turned human.

I jumped out of bed and realized my clock said 12:00 p.m.

I never stayed in bed for that long, not even on weekends. I hurried to get ready. If I was quick Ratchet might still allow someone to come get me and bring me to base.

I ran into the bathroom. My hair spiked up in random directions about my head. I smoothed it down and through on some clothes. I snatched my phone off my desktop and ran to my front porch.

My phone's buttons pressed down smoothly as I tried contacting Ratchet.

Ring . . .

Ring . . .

Ring . . .

Nothing.

Ratchet usually didn't dodge my calls when I called him. None of the Autobots did unless there was an important reason. Arcee was even in the middle of a battle when Jack called asking if she could hurry up and get in his garage. Jack said that he worried that if his mom saw that Arcee wasn't in the garage than he would've been in deep trouble.

If Arcee left a battlefield for a small problem that Jack had then why wouldn't anyone pick up for me when they aren't currently fighting. That's exactly what I worried.

Maybe they were fighting. And they were losing.

The point was that someone might be in trouble. I didn't bother writing a note to my mother. She usually calls anyway. Plus I was in a hurry.

I rushed over to Jack's house. Because of their garage I couldn't tell if they were there or not so I just decided to knock on their door.

Mrs. Darby decided to answer. She looked as though she had just woken up too. At least I wasn't the only one.

"Um, hi , is Jack home?" I asked.

She rubbed her eye a little, "Oh hello Raf, yes, he is. Come on in."

I stepped into the Darby household. Jack came rushing into the living room.

"Mom, there must be something wrong with my phone." He screeched as he came to a stop realizing I was standing there.

"Well perfect! Is your phone working? I've called Arcee seven times and all seven came up with no answer. There's no way that she would ignore my calls that many times." He said to me frantically.

I shook my head. His expression became sorrowful. He apparently was a bit worried too.

"I suppose I could drive you there, maybe their audio thingys might be malfunctioning." Jack's mom said behind me. She was making coffee.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Jack happily cooed from in front of me.

Mrs. Darby got dressed and finished her coffee. We three then got into her tan car and drove off to the base.

**Starscream**

"How could you have allowed yourself to be forced to free the Prime!" Megatron bellowed from his towering height.

I didn't dare look him in the optic. His ventilation system was loud and humming. It always ended up like that when he truly was infuriated.

"My lord, I swear upon my spark. I was merely looking out for the welfare of your decision!" I pleaded. I hated feeling this low. Feeling so much lower in ranking than Megatron. As though I was a mere pet heading to my every command.

This seemed to catch Megatron's attention. I hoped it was the good king of attention.

"You no longer bear a spark!" He snarled. I ducked my head lower.

"Although, I am a bit curious with your argument. In what way were you looking out for my decision? And what decision might that be?" He swirled the words out maniacally.

"You chose to use a shot from your relic on me! Now we must wait until the end of tomorrow for another shot. If I would have been killed right then and there your shot would have been wasted on me." I explained stumbling nervously over my words.

His look of anger subsided. It looked as though it was over.

"Very well Starscream. I shall forgive your mistake once again." He monotonously said.

A smile grew on my face as I finally looked up into his optics. He did not even twitch.

"Now go check on our . . . guest" He ordered me as he turned toward his command station and strode over to its location.

"Thank you sire." I cooed as I quickly scurried out of the command room.

Megatron had to have Shockwave incorporate a way for me to get in and out of the doors on the ship. He put in a button for every door that I could press. It was embarrassing every time I had to do it. But I managed.

Finally I made it to the interrogation room. It would have taken mere astroseconds if I was still cybertronian. Being human made it ten times as long and difficult.

I entered the room and turned toward the blond.

"I hope you feel comfortable. We care deeply about our prisoners." I sarcastically teased with a smirk.

The Autobot scout hung from his wrists by chains in front of me. His head hung low looking at the ground. It looked funny having a prisoner so small in such a large room.

The scout didn't breathe a word.

"Quite ironic how you longed for a voice and now that you've got one you won't even answer me."

He still didn't answer. I was growing impatient. He hadn't talked at Tyger Pax. Why would Megatron believe that he would talk now?

**Arcee**

"He wouldn't give away our base' location Ratchet." Bulkhead told our medic who had been pacing for hours on end.

"I know he wouldn't that's the problem. He didn't at Tyger Pax either, and look where that got him." Ratchet solemnly replied.

I was sitting on the orange sofa watching the madness ensue. Optimus was scanning the monitor looking for the Nemesis' location. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were waiting for orders and trying to comfort Ratchet.

"Look, it was my fault. You told me to stay with him. Instead I told him that we should split up. Send me to the Nemesis and I'll get him back." Smokescreen tried persuading.

"No." Optimus interjected. He turned away from the monitor and faced the three bots now talking amongst themselves.

"I will not have any one person put themselves in danger. Once we find the Nemesis we will all go in pairs. Ratchet with me, and Smokescreen with Bulkhead."

This caught my attention.

"What 'bout me?" I asked the giant red and blue bot standing almost right next to me.

He looked at me crossly, "You will stay at base. I will not risk you being killed in the midst of battle. Included upon that you are still healing from your injury."

I quickly and stubbornly responded,"With all do respect Optimus, but you four are way too big to be handling a possibly hurt Bumblebee. You guys could squish him with a bending of your finger."

Optimus sighed, "Arcee, it is far too dangerous-"

"It is not up for negotiation, I've already lost two previous partners. I'm not going to just stand by and lose another one."

Optimus stared at me for what seemed like forever. I assumed that that is what it felt like to be so desperate for an answer you'd do anything.

He finally answered,"Okay, but you shall stay with me."

I kept a straight face but inside I felt as though I could jump to the moon.

"We could contact Jackie and have two groups of three and an extra gun." Bulkhead recommended.

Optimus looked to Ratchet and gave a nod. Ratchet hurried over to the monitor next to Optimus to contact Wheeljack.

Next thing I knew I heard an engine humming through the tunnel. I immediately knew who it was, which wasn't a good thing.

A tan car came driving into the main room of our base. It was June, Jack, Miko, and Raf. This was going to be hard.

They all came out of the car what seemed like simultaneously.

"Where's Bee?" Raf immediately asked.

I squeezed the sofa's arm with my clenched fist.

**Bumblebee**

I hung there by my two flimsy human arms. It was dark, cold, and unnerving. Starscream had finally left after taunting and yelling at me trying to get me to say something. He gave up and left mumbling to himself mostly about me.

My head hurt from being slammed by Soundwave's giant finger. I was pretty sure that I wasn't bleeding in anyway, but my head hurt so bad I didn't really care.

Megatron had Starscream tie my arms up to two walls so I was currently in the corner of the interrogation room. My feet were also chained together. I didn't bother wasting my strength. I could have easily escaped the Nemesis if I was a cybertronian. But being a human was a completely new thing.

It was almost impossible by myself.

I heard the giant door to my left open up. In once again came Starscream. I again hung my head down so he couldn't see my face and prepared myself to not speak a word.

"Well hello again." He said as he approached me.

I didn't speak a first lieutenant growled right before he yanked on my left shoulder roughly.

"I know you can hear me. Speak you stubborn scout!" He hissed as he shook me.

Finally Starscream stopped with a grunt.

"Lord Megatron sent me to get information this time. He wants me to have you tell me where your base is. So?" He waited for a few astroseconds.

"Very well I will try more, persuasive methods." He grimaced as he said.

I knew what was coming, and it wasn't good.

Starscream raised a staff type of object that he had been holding and face it towards me.

"I used a larger version of this on that Agent Fowler guy." Starscream said as he examined it. "He didn't seem to like it very much. Let's see if you're any different."

Quickly he plunged the spear directly at me. A burning shock went through my body as I was forced to throw my head back. It felt as though every nerve in my body was convulsing at the exact same time. I clenched my teeth not allowing myself to scream.

Finally Starscream took the spear away. My head dropped back down and I was back to looking at the floor.

"Well, how was it." The lieutenant asked cockily.

I smirked as my head rose to look him in the eye,"great, very exuberant."

Anger flashed on his face as I kept eye contact. He growled right before he plunged the spear into my shoulder. Not only did did it shock me but it punctured my human skin.

He kept it on me for longer this time. I was about to pass out when he finally removed it.

"Tell me where your base is!" He bellowed close to my face.

I felt a warm liquid run down my shoulder onto my arm a little and down my chest.

I wasn't going to answer his question no matter what. He clearly didn't understand that.

"Tell me or else . . ." he aimed the spear right underneath my collarbone, "I'll plunge it into your chest."

I did believe him, he had done that to plenty of other Autobots in the past so there was no reason for him not to do it to me. However I had another idea in mind, and it would keep me from saying a word. The others back at base would be safe.

"Very well." He growled.

The spear came flying back at me. Using all my remaining strength I tilted my body just enough for the spear to not hit my chest . . .

. . . but to hit my communicator.

The spear began to electrify the metal ring around my neck. I felt as it slowly sank through the metal and touch my throat directly where my scar was located. I felt it puncture the thin layer of skin that was on my neck. It didn't go too deep before Starscream pulled it away, but it was enough.

I was sent into a coughing fit right after he had pulled away. Over a while I had stopped and looked up shakily at Starscream's face. His eyes were wide and stared at me stunned.

"You fool," he whispered, "Megatron will have my head for that!"

He swung the metallic spear up above his head then quickly brought it down.

I felt a pain flash through my face and chest before I blacked out.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! **

**I know, I know. It was pretty violent. Well not really but it's the most violent chapter yet.**

**I hope you enjoyed it though. For what it was.**

**Please review and leave your thoughts and opinions, even if they aren't good.**

**See ya until next chapter!**

**Preview:**

**The Rescue of Bumblebee starts(most of it)**

**Wheeljack(finally) joins**


End file.
